Shinigami's Gem
by KittyMeowMaxwell
Summary: Shinigami is the very best thief there is and none can stop him... until a no-name mercenary manages to do the impossible and capture him. ~Yaoi~
1. Ruby

Warnings: Angst, slavery, non-consensual sex, shounen-ai, yaoi.

Disclaimer: I don't own the G-boys, nor do I make any money off this. It is a fic written by a fan for the enjoyment of other fans. Oh, I don't _have_ any money, either, so suing me wouldn't really be worth much. ~_^

Pairings: Fear not, this _is_ a yaoi fic. It might not seem like it in this first bit, but it is… Not that I'm going to tell you the pairings… I like to keep you in suspense!

Author's notes: Alright, yes, there _is_ rape in this first bit. Normally, I wouldn't write a scene like that, only mention it and skip over it, but I felt it needed to be written in this particular fic. It's not overly graphic, because I personally could never ever bring myself to write something like _that_, but it _is_ there nonetheless. Anyways, aside from that, this fic should be coming out regularly about once a fortnight. It's already complete, just all hand-written, so all I have to do is transfer it! Yay! So hopefully, there won't be lengthy waits! Now, _on_ to the fic!

**_Chapter 1: Ruby._**

"Shit. Shit, shit, shit, shit, _shit_!"

He was in trouble this time and he knew it. He'd been too greedy by far. The ruby was all he should've taken. He shouldn't have let his eyes wander.

The wiry thief berated himself this way, repeating the word "shit" as well as many other expletives under his breath as he blended with the shadows and waited for a hurrying maid, laden with bought goods, to pass him.

He admired her long slim legs for a moment before quickly slipping into the next patch of shadows.

The streets normally wouldn't be a safe place for a pretty-boy like himself at this time of night but the thief was unafraid, He'd lived on these streets since he was far younger than he was now and he knew his way around.

A soft curse slipped past his lips as the gold in one of his myriad pockets clinked, the sound ringing out through the silence of the streets. He stilled, ears pricked for any hint that the Guard may have heard, and breathed a soft sigh of relief after a few moments when there was none.

He continued silently on his way and didn't even notice the just-as-silent shadow tailing him. Later, he would berate himself extensively for failing to notice the telltale moonshine flash off the crossed swords badge of the Guard on the shoulder of the shadow, but for now, he didn't notice. He was too busy congratulating himself on his escape.

* * *

Wu Fei smirked to himself as he tailed the thief. Oh, but how pissed would the rest of the Guard be if – _when_ – it was he, the hired mercenary help, who caught the elusive Shinigami!

If the need for silence hadn't been so great, Wu Fei would have snorted. The idea that it had been Death himself committing all these thieveries was superstitious nonsense and he'd known that all along. He had known it was just a particularly clever thief who knew his way throughout the city as well as a rat. And now, he would prove it and get back of the stolen goods.

He halted when Shinigami did and watched while the thief took a good – but not good enough – look around, nodded to himself, and vanished through an all-but-invisible hole in the wall.

A horse snorted and stamped its foot, making Wu Fei start slightly, then shake his head at himself for the reaction as he made his way to the thief's vanishing point and made careful use of it himself.

* * *

Shinigami settled himself down in the centre of his little den and began emptying his uncountable pockets of the items he'd stolen from the noble's well-stocked home. He sorted it all into neat categorical piles and added each small pile of items to larger piles of the same items around the walls of his little bolthole. That done, he flashed his teeth to the dark in a grin and reached into a very safe pocket over his heart.

"Oh yeah, baby…" he purred as he drew forth a ruby the size of his fist. He held it up to the meagre light and watched the reflections dancing off it. Another wide grin graced a sightless gold wolf that silently watched from a corner.

Shinigami froze when the distorted reflections in the ruby's many facets showed him an indistinct shape that was nevertheless recognisable as that of a person. He continued turning the ruby with one hand while the other made its way to his sword-hilt and curled around the familiar braided leather.

As the shape began a rush toward him, he flung the ruby to one side and leapt around and up into a crouch, lifting his sword in one movement to halt the downswing of the other blade.

"You've gotta get up earlier than that to catch the Great Shinigami unawares," he said with a grin at the flash of shock in the dark, oriental eyes.

The Chinese boy above him growled softly and drew away, giving Shinigami the chance to get his feet and lift his own sword into a defensive position matching that of his attacker.

A smirk from Shinigami and Wu Fei threw himself at the thief. It was a short exchange, each testing the other's strengths and weaknesses, trying to get into his opponent's head in order to devise a strategy to triumph over him.

"I didn't think they were in the habit of hiring _children_ into the Guard!" This from Shinigami before he flicked his sword in an effort to distract Wu Fei and then took another swing. There was another short flurry of engagement before the swords caught again and the two fighters ended up almost nose-to-nose.

"I am not just some child. My family is very important. I work as a no-name merc sometimes…"

Shinigami snorted derisively and darted quickly away through another small bolthole.

"I know my home better than you do, _merc_!" His voice echoed all around Wu Fei, giving him no indication of where the thief might be.

Eerie laughter echoed through the little room as well and a soft hiss of long braid against makeshift tunnel wall was all that gave Wu Fei any hint of where the other was in the walls of his private treasure house.

"Just like a rat… Tunnels everywhere," Wu Fei snarled, eyes casting warily about the dimly lit room.

"Oh now! I take offence to that remark, merc!" Shinigami's voice right by his ear made Wu Fei jump, but when he turned, the thief had vanished again.

"Why should you take offence? That _tail_ of yours is near enough to a rat's…"

"You pickin' on my braid?" Shinigami's voice came from above this time and the braid in question fell down to tickle Wu Fei's nose as the thief hung upside-down from another exit. "Long hair, even on men, is high fashion at the moment," and the braid was gone again before Wu Fei had the chance to grab it.

Wu Fei closed his eyes. It was no use trying to see this rat; he needed to be able to hear where he was before he reappeared again. Voice was no indication – it was loud enough to echo off all the walls, but something softer might just be what he needed…

Wu Fei concentrated hard, blocking out everything else, and he could just make out that hiss of braid and near-silent shuffle of soft-soled shoes.

When Shinigami appeared out of the wall yet again, Wu Fei was ready for him. The braided thief found a sword at his throat before he had the chance to do a thing.

"Bastard!" Shinigami hissed ineffectually as he dropped his own sword with a clatter.

"Perhaps," was all Wu Fei said in reply before forcing his captive to his feet and marching him through the town.

* * *

Shinigami's sentence was not what he would've liked. Instead of being put to death, he was put up for sale and gained a high price, due to his looks.

So began the worst couple of years of Shinigami's life…

* * *

Shinigami's first master wasn't really all that bad. He was an ailing old man. Shinigami was treated fairly well by him. He was fed three square meals a day, given time to himself and a little room of his own. In return, he did a lot of work around the man's house, polishing, cleaning, sweeping and other such duties. He was also frequently sent to the market to buy food and such.

Even his clothes weren't overly terrible… In fact, they were downright comfortable. While they weren't his preferred all-black attire, they were usually dark colours, which set off his eyes rather nicely. He'd had a gold chain weaved into his braid before he was captured, but that had been taken from him, which pissed him off no end, because he'd had to have it custom-made to get enough length and that had cost him more than he wanted to remember.

Shinigami sighed as he flopped onto his back on his little bed. Habitually, he slipped two fingers between the thin metal collar about his neck. It would have to be the worst thing about his slavery. It was made of a shining, reflective metal of some sort that couldn't be easily missed, so everyone knew he was a slave. The metal was always cold and never warmed, even though it rested constantly against the heat of his skin. Though it was only about a quarter of an inch thick, he was constantly aware of its cold press. He'd been warned when it was first put on him that it was imbued with a magic of its own and would prevent his trying to escape.

It worked.

He knew because he'd tried. The thin silver metal had begun to contract, threatening to cut off first his air-supply, then his entire head. He'd turned and headed back. Though he would rather die than be a slave, he wanted a swift death rather than a slow, painful, lingering one like the collar promised. He'd also tried, on numerous occasions, to give himself that swift death, but found the collar's magic made him lose complete control of his body. He'd go completely limp for a few moments, dropping whatever implement with which he was making the effort to do away with himself.

Another sigh and his fingers fell from the collar.

Before he drifted off to sleep, he made the same promise he'd made to himself every night since his capture.

"I _will_ kill you, merc, if it's the last thing I ever do!"

* * *

Inevitably, the elderly man died and Shinigami was sold to a wealthy, younger woman. He knew from the moment he saw her; she wanted him for her own pleasure. She hid it well from her father. He thought Shinigami was simply a body servant.

Every night she would pester Shinigami and every night, he refused to bed her. It wasn't that she was horribly ugly – in fact, she was quite a looker and under any other circumstance, he would take the first chance he got to give her a lay she'd never forget. It was just that he didn't want to sleep with her as servant to a master… or… well… mistress, really.

He did everything else she asked of him and she was a little reluctant to send him on, but she was getting frustrated.

"You understand, Shinigami, dear. It's just that I need someone who'll give me absolutely everything…"

He'd nodded silently, glad to be escaping her, and had been sold on at great profit.

* * *

His next master was mercilessly cruel. Shinigami would just have to accidentally brush his hand with the end of his braid or something equally as minor, and he would receive a beating for it. His master would take any excuse to punish him, and secretly, Shinigami thought he took some sort of perverse pleasure in it.

Many, many times the thief was driven tantalizingly close to death, but his master was skilled at inflicting the greatest amount of pain he could without sending Shinigami on to the next world.

Over and over Shinigami would lie in bed after a particularly bad beating and cry. He'd cry in pain, loss, and fear of the next beating. Mostly, however, he cried in frustration that he was still alive. He was utterly disgusted at himself for the tears, but he couldn't stop them. There was nothing he could do.

It was more than a relief when this master sold him in order to buy himself a live-in whore.

What he didn't know was that his newest master would be the worst nine months of his life.

* * *

For the first few days, it wasn't bad at all. It was just like being back with his first master. He had a room, food, clothes and a bed and ran down the market a lot as well as doing duties around the house. This continued until he was healed from his beatings and his master would ask him every day how he was feeling.

Duo was thankful he was in this place and he hoped to be here for a while. He prayed a prayer to that effect one night just before he went to sleep, a satisfied smile on his lips. If he had to be a slave, better to have a decent master.

The smile was wiped off the very next morning.

Duo awoke and made his way to the kitchen as usual where he found his master waiting for him. This wasn't anything different. He'd often entered the kitchen to find his master already there.

He gave a small bow, as was proper, then swept into the kitchen and began cooking.

"How are you this morning, Shinigami?" his master asked softly, watching his back closely as he moved about the kitchen.

"I'm pretty good! Totally healed!" Shinigami replied, throwing a huge grin over his shoulder.

"Good…" There was a strange purring edge to his master's voice, and Shinigami assumed he'd been drinking the night before. He sighed wistfully. It'd been a long time since he'd had a drink.

It came as an utter shock, then, when an arm wrapped around his waist and another hand began forcing his pants down.

"What-" was all he managed before the hand around his waist shot up to cover his mouth and pull his head back against a burly shoulder.

His master wasn't small by any standards and Shinigami's underfed, small state meant he could do nothing to stop this. His pants were ripped off and his mouth was released.

"Master, please-"

"Silence!" his master snapped and forced him roughly down to bend over the table he'd been working at. A meaty hand twisted in his braid and just about wrapped around his skull pushed his face into the splintered wood. It hurt.

"Master!"

"I said, shut _up_!" the rough voice he'd never known his master possessed snarled as he shoved Shinigami's face harder against the table.

Shinigami gritted his teeth. He'd seen this happen on the streets and he knew what came next.

A hard, thick arousal pressed against him, then his world burst into searing, burning pain. He threw his head back and screamed. His face was forced back down again, but he barely registered the myriad little cuts and splinters he gained from the rough surface now. All he could feel, see, hear, smell, _taste_, was the enormous pain. Pain unlike anything he'd ever felt before as his once-kind master ripped him apart.

He cried, screamed, whimpered, begged, sobbed, but it didn't stop and he was sure he'd have to endure this tearing pain forever and ever.

After what seemed like an eternity, but was probably only a few seconds, his master had spent himself and pulled away from Shinigami, ignoring the smears of blood he left behind. He dragged the thief to his feet by his braid and gave him a shove in the direction of the house's bathing room.

Shinigami tripped over his pants and his master chortled, then forced him back up again, watching like a hawk as he redressed himself and drifted off in shocked silence.

"Clean yourself up. We've company tonight and I want you fit to be seen."

When Shinigami returned, walking somewhat painfully, and with the cuts on his face cleaned up, it was as though nothing had happened. His master smiled at him and gently requested that he go down to the market when he'd finished with breakfast.

Shinigami could only nod silently and do as he was told, hoping against hope that it had been only a once off.

It hadn't been.

Every few weeks, after he had fully recovered from the last, it would happen again. If he thought he'd been badly off when he was being beaten, it was nothing compared to this.

He considered seriously just running until the collar killed him, but he couldn't work up the courage to go through with it.

Shinigami was certain he was going to have to deal with this for the rest of his admittedly short life.

One night as he lay in bed after a particularly brutal rape, he swore over again that he _would_ kill that mercenary. He would.

~ ~ ~

Author's notes: You like that? You want more? You think it sucks? Tell me. I can't better if I don't know what's bad. So if anything's bad, tell me. If you can't find anything bad, tell me that too. Who doesn't need an ego boost every so often? ~_^


	2. Obsidian

Warnings: Shounen-ai, language, angst, Duo-torture… the usual. Y'know. *giggles* 

Pairings: _Guess_!

Disclaimer: I, KittyMeowMaxwell do hereby swear that I do not own any of the Gundam Wing characters or their affiliates. I do also swear that I have made no money off of this fic and nor will I. I swear this on my Rouroni Kenshin figurines and my Fruits Basket poster and will hand said items over to the authorities should I ever make any money off this piece of writing. ~_^ Oh, but I _do_ own A'tryah and Catalina. So don't steal them!

Author's Notes: Well here it is! What you've aaaaaaall been waiting for… right? _Right_?! Ner… Well anyways, I hope you enjoy it. Um… There was something I wanted to say too… Um… Oh! I remember! If you, or anyone you know, happens to be reading "The Elven Mage" and are hanging out for the second part of the Alternate Ending, you'll be waiting a while. It _will_ get done eventually, but the fic was destined from the very beginning to end sadly, so trying to write the happy ending is a long and gruelling task. I'm working on it, but it's going very, _very_ slowly. So have a little faith and be patient with poor little me and keep checking back to it, because it _will_ eventually get done, I promise…

**Chapter 2: Obsidian.**

The town, from a distance, was beautiful. In the very centre of a comfortable sprawl of buildings stood a shining keep, reminding a fanciful thinker, perhaps, of a father standing guard over his many children. The buildings higher up the hill atop which the keep stood matched its glory, sparkling along with it as laughing merchants and aristocracy walked their tidily-cobbled streets, never sparing a thought for what went on below them, though they benefited time and again from the labourers and bakers, the masons and the carvers, the butchers and herders. They and countless others supplied the aristocracy with their comforts, gaining little to call their own in return. But they weren't unhappy – it was just the way things were.

It was, however, clear upon closer inspection, that the town was not exempt from squalor or dirty streets. Thieves hid in corners waiting for an easy mark, bar brawls broke out at the slightest provocation. Whores patrolled the streets in more numbers than the city Guard ever did.

The underbelly of the city…

Shinigami hadn't lived there. He was the best of the best and he knew where and what to steal to keep himself living the high life. Or, as high as he could without having suspicion cast on him. Now? Now he was standing in mud that crept up between his toes and over his feet until he was ankle-deep in the cold, clammy stuff. He didn't like to think about what else might be mixed into the mud, so he didn't. Instead, he concentrated on keeping as far away from his master as he could, though the man never made a violent move towards him. In fact, he spoke civilly to the younger man and smiled at him, being kind to him.

This was the scene the city lord came across during his travels for a new slave. He didn't like to let his advisors and servants choose his workers for him, so he was regularly here.

His sharp, dark eyes rested on each slave individually as he ignored the people who flocked about him, murmuring his name.

Of course he was well-known, but he was well-liked as well. He was the kindest ruler the now-thriving town had had in a long time and it was by his hand that they prospered.

Thus it was that his eyes finally fell on a young boy – probably about his son's age – who cringed away from his master's every touch, though nothing about the man suggested any cruelty towards the slave.

"Lord Chang," the master murmured respectfully, and the lord nodded absently to him before reaching out and lifting the boy's face, studying him closely. There was definitely still a stubborn, defiant look in those violet eyes, but it was underpinned by a sense of deep hurt and an abiding fear.

Chang's eyes flicked to the man with whom the boy stood and he knew instinctively what had been going on – and what would continue to go on if he didn't buy the slave.

"Twenty gold…?" he ventured, peeling back the boy's lips to check the condition of his teeth.

"Gods, I hate that. If there's one thing I _can't stand_ about this being a slave caper, it's whole teeth-checking shit. Makes me feel like a bloody horse…" the braided man muttered, and received a disappointed look from his master, which made him cringe away. Said master turned to Chang, then, and shook his head.

"I'd be selling cheap for forty at least. He's still in the prime of his youth. Strong. Healthy. Good looking…"

"Forty? After his display? You'd be lucky to get fifteen out of me for him."

The master grunted.

"Well… I'll do you a better deal, then. Thirty gold."

Chang snorted, idly fingering the young man's braid and receiving worried looks from violet eyes.

"Twenty, no more."

"Twenty five."

"Twenty three… and five silvers," Chang held his hand out and, with only a slight hesitation, the master passed over the small sapphire that held the collar's power.

Chang handed the man his money and turned on his heel, wanting to get his newest worker away from his erstwhile master and torturer. They walked in silence for a long while, pausing at a stall every so often to look at the wares.

"Shinigami…" the young man said eventually.

"Hmm?" Chang asked absently as he examined a stall for a present for his wife.

"My name's Shinigami," he repeated. "And this one's nicer than that one…" He held up a perfectly-crafted aquamarine tear-drop pendant akin to, but indeed nicer, than the diamond one his new master held.

Chang smiled and took the pendant, giving it a quick once-over. He nodded and reached out to pat Shinigami's head, but the young man pulled away.

"I swear that won't happen to you anymore…" Chang promised softly as he paid for the pendant and he knew Shinigami was well aware of what he meant.

He offered his master a tentative smile, which was returned before they set off for the keep at the centre of the city.

* * *

The keep was massive. That was the first and only thought that registered with Shinigami as they passed through the fifteen-foot thick wall and into the courtyard. Everything was shining white brick, solid and secure, while maintaining comfort. People passed back and forth across the courtyard on different errands and Shinigami's eyes didn't know where to halt.

"Your Lordship!" came a cry from somewhere in the centre of the yard. "Your Lordship, I – oof! A'tryah, don't do that! Don't – aah!"

A huge black-and-tan dog burst from the milling people and bounded in Chang's direction, dragging a small blonde man after it. It barked excitedly, a gutteral chest bark that echoed off all the walls, and knocked Lord Chang to the ground while its speed dragged the boy atop both of them.

"Quatre, you can't control that damn dog and you _know_ it. Why did you bring her out with you?" came another voice.

A young man with impossible hair walked casually over to the tangle of slave, dog and lord and began to take care of the problem. He lifted the blonde man – who was now nearly hysterically giving apologies – to his feet and gave him a gentle push, telling him to go prepare a room for their newest addition. The rope about the dog's neck he handed to Shinigami, who subdued the excitable canine fairly efficiently. He helped their lord and master to his feet and gave a slight bow before vanishing into the tide of people again.

Shinigami blinked. Both men had been wearing collars, but neither carried themselves like slaves…

Chang smiled at the dog and patted her head.

"You're just excited to see me, aren't you, A'tryah?" he said with a smile.

"Your Lordship, Quatre was coming to tell you you're needed with the ambassador. It's something about Tys withdrawing their support from the border dispute… I don't know… I don't get told these things, really…"

This new voice belonged to a tall man who's blonde hair fell to just past his waist and whose blue eyes pinned Shinigami to the spot. The thief found his stomach drop to about the level of his feet and bounce back up again, telling him in no uncertain terms that the blonde was _gorgeous_ and he should be with him. Now. Shinigami suppressed it skilfully and gave the much taller man a hesitant smile, that cringing, fearful attitude imparted to him over the last few months so deep-seated, he couldn't hide it.

Meanwhile, Lord Chang frowned slightly at the news from the blonde and walked off, leaving Shinigami holding the dog and wondering what to do.

"You can let go of A'tryah. She'll go straight back to Quatre now she's seen His Lordship," the Adonis said.

Shinigami looked doubtfully up at him, but did as he was told and the dog bounded off.

"What do I do now?" he asked, eyes travelling the lines of his companion's face and catching on the collar about his neck. So, another slave who didn't behave like one…

"You tell me your name, since I'm about to tell you mine is Zechs."

"Shinigami…"

"Shinigami? A god of Death? I think not. Your _real_ name, please."

"My _real_ name is Shinigami!" Shinigami snarled out. He didn't want to get himself in trouble, but Zechs had touched on a sensitive subject.

Zechs arched a pale eyebrow and searched Shinigami's eyes, then finally shrugged a little.

"Hmm… very well. Follow me… Shinigami…"

A slight hesitation, then Shinigami was off after the tall blonde man, having to trot slightly to keep up with Zechs' longer legs. He didn't complain. It wasn't his place… Besides, he had the most beautiful view of the taller slave's behind from here…

They entered the slightly warmer keep and Shinigami only just came to the realization that he'd been cold out there in the scant clothing his ex-master had put him in to show him off. He was almost as cold here and he instinctively drifted toward the meagre heat of the lanterns lighting the corridor.

He kept careful note of the twists and turns and staircases on their way, wanting to at least partially know his way around. They passed many large doors and branching passages before they came to a set of huge oak doors carved with all manner of birds and animals. These doors were thrown open as they approached.

"Zechs, sir, I can take care of him from here if you'd like…?"

It was the little blonde again, the one with the dog who'd been called Quatre. His eyes looked up at Zechs respectfully, but definitely not fearfully and Zechs gave a slight nod.

"Clean him up and dress him in something more sensible, then explain to him about duties. If you need anything, I'll be down in the kitchens making sure that idiot Relena hasn't burnt anything else… _Why_ His Lordship insists on letting her stay is beyond me. Sister or not, I wish…" Zechs' words faded away as he strode off and Quatre gave a soft laugh and shook his head, as though well used to the taller slave's behaviour.

"I'm Quatre, just in case you didn't catch it," the little blonde said eventually, turning to Shinigami with a sparkling smile. "I'm dreadfully sorry, but I didn't get your name…?"

"Shinigami…"

It gave the shorter man pause, but he nodded fairly soon and took Shinigami's hand, leading him through the carved doors and into a calm central area off which branched myriad corridors.

Quatre set Shinigami down in front of a huge mirror and scampered about gathering clothes. When he came back with an armful of pastel-coloured clothes, Shinigami grimaced despite his best efforts not to.

"Oh… you don't like these? I'm sorry! I should've asked first!" he cried, dropping the clothes where he stood and darting off again.

"Hey, I don't wanna be a bother, Quat…" Shinigami murmured.

"Oh, it's no bother! There's stuff everywhere."

"But… you're slaves…"

Quatre smiled his bright smile and shook his golden head slightly.

"Only by name. We have a lot of freedom here. Look at Zechs. He's second only to Lord Chang and his family. Oh, and His Lordship's advisor. Trowa, he's captain of the Guard. Me… well… I take care of everyone. Even A'tryah!" Quatre laughed again before touching two fingers to Shinigami's collar. "These… they're only strips of metal."

"Then… why doesn't he just free you?"

If he freed us, he'd have to pay us to work for him, and then he'd not be able to afford to keep us well fed and clothed and warm and dry. We cope.

"I like black…" Shinigami said abruptly, changing the subject effectively as Quatre gave him another sunny smile.

"Sure! Then when you're cleaned up and dressed and your hair's done, it'll be time for dinner!"

Quatre padded off, and when he returned, he was laden with black clothes and followed by the dog who could easily take the little blonde's head off. Shinigami had the strongest feeling it just wouldn't.

* * *

"_You_ are simply _gorgeous_!" Quatre cried an hour later.

Shinigami was dressed in simple black pants and soft-soled shoes. He wore a tight black tunic beneath an open black vest and his arms were bare from the elbow down. Quatre had tried to get him to wear his hair down, or at least half and half, but Shinigami had refused point blank to have it in anything other than a braid. Although, the blonde hadn't exactly tried overly hard to change his mind.

For the hour, A'tryah had curled up in a corner, watching everything that was going on and, Shinigami had a feeling, keeping guard over them and ready to defend them in the unlikely occurrence that they would need defending.

Quatre grinned brightly at Shinigami before dashing off to quickly change and put a brush through his short hair. That done, he dragged Shinigami off to dinner.

As they entered the huge banquet hall, Shinigami's violet eyes widened. Almost every person around the table wore a silver collar and yet, almost everyone was smiling and having a good time.

Quatre lead Shinigami over to a couple of empty chairs and they sat down. Shinigami looked around. He caught sight of Zechs reprimanding a sandy-blonde girl who held a plate of charred and smoking food.

"That's Relena. She's Zechs' sister. She used to be a princess in a far off country, but her parents were killed in a violent take-over and she and Zechs were shipped off to the slave markets before they could blink for whatever profit could be made off of them. They were lucky. His Lordship found them and bought them before they could be sold to bad masters…" Quatre's bright eyes darkened with memory for a moment before he grinned at Shinigami again. "Help yourself, Shinigami. Each servant serves a day's worth of meals a week and cleans up after the eating's done. There's enough of us that there's usually around twenty doing meals each day. Washing clothes works the same way, as does cleaning the keep…" Quatre paused to think and nibble delicately on a chicken leg.

"What about T… T… um… Trowa…?" Shinigami wondered.

"Oh, people like Trowa and Zechs have their own duties to do, so they don't clean or serve… I don't know what His Lordship wants you to do, but I'm sure you'll find out tomorrow morning… or even tonight maybe. For now, eat! You're too thin!"

Shinigami could only blink and do as he was told, hardly believing how easy life was here. It was almost as good as being a thief… _almost_.

Shinigami's eyes fell on an intense young man around his own age sitting on Lord Chang's left. His cobalt blue eyes never missed a thing and he often leaned over to whisper something in the Lord's ear, to which he normally responded with a slight nod or shake of his head.

"Who's that…?" Shinigami asked, pointing discreetly at the un-collared man. Quatre followed his point.

"Oh, that's Heero Yuy. He's the King's advisor and – this is only what I've heard in whispers, mind  – Zechs' secret lover. Although, that's only a rumour."

Shinigami shuddered despite himself. Heero Yuy frightened him.

He let his gaze wander to Zechs, who'd slipped in beside Heero now that he was finished with Relena. Heero barely spared him a glance and Zechs was the same toward Heero in response. It piqued Shinigami's curiosity, even as it made him think how annoying it was that the blonde was already attached.

His violet eyes slid to the Lord's right where the Lady sat. She was beautiful, Lady Catalina. Raven hair fell to the back of her knees and set off her huge chocolate-brown eyes perfectly. She was slender and delicate and oh so graceful – even in the act of eating. _Two_ beautiful people in the space of just a few hours… Zechs and The Lady Catalina… Lucky Shinigami… Bar the fact he was still a slave and neither of them were single.

"You're drooling…" Quatre murmured out the side of his mouth with an amused giggle.

Shinigami blushed slightly and spent the nest few minutes concentrating solely on eating. Eventually, however, his curiosity got the better of him and he lifted his eyes again. He watched Zechs and Heero for a while, but they didn't give any hints to what Quatre had said about them so he soon got bored and his eyes shifted to the Lord who was laughing with his wife.

Shinigami didn't want to get caught staring (or drooling) again, so he let his gaze travel to the next face – well… head. All he could see was black hair the same shade as the Lady Catalina's, pulled back severely into a tight tail, as the owner of said hair was intent on his meal. Shinigami watched him, knowing he would have to look up eventually. The slave was soon proven correct as the young man lifted his head to reach for the goblet belonging to him.

Shinigami's own eyes widened as he recognized the mercenary who'd sold him into slavery.

The other's eyes widened as well as he slowly made the same connection.

Shinigami's lip curled and violet clashed with obsidian.Heerof  

~ ~ ~

Author's Notes: Oo… Is that a cliffhanger…? Who put _that_ there…? On another note, any guesses as to _why_ Shinigami's so sensitive about his name? We all know who he is, so _why's_ he going around calling himself Shinigami instead of Duo? I know why! *grins*


	3. Diamond

Warnings: Shounen-ai, Wu Fei bastardisation (he has his reasons! Honest!) Duo angst. Oh, and language. _Lots_ of language. ^^'

Disclaimer: I don't own any of the g-boys or their affiliates and I don't make any money off this. (If I did, it wouldn't take me nearly two months to save up for Devil May Cry 2. Mmm… Dante…)

Pairings: It's got to be obvious… I mean _really_.

Author's Notes: You all need to thank one Shiva Kuy for the speed with which this is coming out. I see her at Uni "_Hurry with Shini's Gem_!" I see her on-line. "_More Shini's Gem_!" I see her down the street "_Have you updated Shini's Gem yet_?!" She's obsessed. And you all should thank her. But ask her to stop with the whip already. I'm going as fast as I can! ~_^

**_Chapter 3: Diamond._**

"It's the bastard merc!" Shinigami hissed, his eyes now snapping with fury.

Quatre followed Shinigami's line of sight and looked mortified.

"That's no mercenary! That's Wu Fei! The lordling!"

Said lordling's eyes were still trained on Shinigami and Quatre went back to eating, having no desire to get himself involved in any sort of trouble that might occur.

Then Wu Fei's eyes slid back to his plate. He didn't like this one bit. The only one who knew of his favourite pastime was Trowa and he certainly didn't want his father finding out about it.

"Mother…" he said softly, his eyes flicking back to Shinigami again, then away.

"Yes?" she replied, turning to him.

"That new slave… the one with the braid, where's he going to be staying…?"

"He will be staying in quarters off your room, Wu Fei. He is to be your personal body servant," Lord Chang answered, having overheard his son's question.

Wu Fei wasn't sure if that made things better or worse…

"A lordling? He's a bastard…" Shinigami spat, appetite gone and eyes fixed on Wu Fei. Animosity emanated from the braided boy in an almost palpable wave.

"Actually," came a voice in his ear. "He's the one you'll be serving."

Shinigami whirled to find himself nose to nose with the advisor, Heero Yuy. The un-collared one. When had the man left his place at the table by Lord Chang?!

"H-he's what…?" the thief stammered, pulling back from Heero slightly.

"He's the one you'll serve. You are to be his body servant."

"Pig's arse!" Shinigami snapped with a shake of his head.

"You have no choice. Once His Lordship issues his orders and passes your sapphire to Wu Fei, you must do as you are told or you know the consequences." With that, he was gone and back in his own seat far quicker that should be possible.

A handful of obscenities graced Quatre and another slave on Shinigami's other side as he muttered them under his breath. All were directed toward Wu Fei and the little blonde realised his charge was getting so worked up, he was liable to burst into tears or _worse_ – throw himself up the table and make a concerted effort at killing Wu Fei.

The blonde stood hurriedly and, with a quick bow to Lord Chang, urged the still swearing Shinigami out of his chair and out of the dining hall.

Zechs noticed their departure and followed, a stray hand resting briefly and casually on Heero's shoulder as he stood. He walked swiftly down the room and left by the door the other two had used.

"What is going _on_?" he hissed sharply when he came upon the other two slaves.

Shinigami was still swearing up a storm under his breath, pacing back and forth, and Quatre was shifting from foot to foot trying to calm him. He was having no effect. The braided man was just too worked up.

They both jumped, though, and turned to Zechs when they heard his words.

"Zechs, sir!" Quatre cried, as though Zechs had just saved his life.

"Hn…" was all Shinigami said.

"Shinigami, the absolute worst thing a slave could do on his _first night_ is to make a scene like that! Now would you like to explain to me what your problem is?" Zechs asked, in the same acid whisper.

"There's no need, Zechs… I'll take care of it. He is my responsibility now," came a soft, calm voice from the doorway.

Three pairs of eyes went to where the speaker stood, and two of the slaves dropped small bows while the third gave an audible growl.

"But… your Lordlingship… I-" Zechs started.

"Wu Fei," replied Wu Fei, cutting the blonde off. "And I'll be fine. He can't do anything to harm me."

Wu Fei held the sapphire up between two fingers with a tiny smile of reassurance.

"Sir…" Zechs said in agreement, though it was underlaid heavily with uncertainty.

"Don't… don't hurt him, sir…" Quatre said softly, pleadingly.

A touch of fear suddenly lit Shinigami's eyes as they turned back to Wu Fei, his lips parting, then snapping shut again with a slight shake of his head. Wu Fei gave another small smile.

"I wouldn't, Quatre. I am more honourable than that," he said.

Quatre gave a slight nod before Zechs physically dragged him back into the dining hall, leaving Shinigami along with his newest master.

"Well if it isn't the bastard mercenary…" Shinigami snarled, eyes flashing angrily.

"And if it isn't the rodent thief…" Wu Fei replied calmly.

"At least I don't lie to my parents," the slave hissed, the lordling's comment angering him even further.

"Probably because you never knew them," the other man countered, still perfectly calm.

Shinigami growled.

"How would you know?"

"What parent would name their child after a god of death?" Wu Fei snorted.

For the second time that day, the sensitive subject of his name had been touched upon and Shinigami couldn't keep himself in check. He lunged at Wu Fei without thinking, hand going for a sword that wasn't at his hip. He was brought up short by the collar as it tightened about his neck and sent him to his knees in an effort to breathe.

"Enough," Wu Fei said instantly, and the collar loosened in response. He'd never liked the way they tightened when a slave disobeyed, but there was nothing he could do to stop it happening, he could only stop it after it had already started.

"_Shinigami_ is my _name_…" the braided man whispered, a single tear running down his cheek. He dashed it angrily away before getting to his feet and meeting Wu Fei's eyes again.

"We're both tired, Shinigami," Wu Fei said instead of replying and he could see Shinigami was grateful of it. "We will rest and talk in the morning. Come." The lordling walked off down the corridor and Shinigami had no choice but to follow.

* * *

Shinigami stretched like a big cat and gave the purr to go along with movement. This… this was what heaven must be like. He was surrounded in softness. Warmth… Comfort… Oh yes. This was-

"Shinigami."

_Hell_.

"The fuck d'you want?" he growled, and threw a pillow in Wu Fei's direction. Shinigami had to give a weak laugh at the fact that Wu Fei didn't even try to move out of the way and caught the pillow smack in the middle of his face, but remained stone-faced.

"I want you to get up and get dressed. Even if you don't like it, you _are_ my body servant and, as such, there are things you must do."

Shinigami muttered choice curses under his breath, but he did as he was told and climbed out of bed, totally naked. Wu Fei, to the braided slave's surprise and curiosity, went slightly pink and turned away.

"So what am I doin'?" he asked when the silence because uncomfortable to him.

"You'll be by my side at all times unless instructed to do something else and you will do what I ask, when I ask it without question."

"Oh, okay. I get it. Basically I wait on you hand and foot, right, merc?"

Wu Fei shifted a little uncomfortably.

"I would rather you didn't call me that in front of anyone else…"

"Ooh… so no one knows about Wuffie's little games!" cried Shinigami with a smirk as he freed his hair and began putting a quick brush through it.

"Wu Fei," the lordling corrected sharply.

"Wuffie sounds better," replied the other man as his long fingers began flashing in and out of his hair, working at the complicated task of braiding the long chestnut tresses.

Wu Fei shook his head slightly, hardly hearing Shinigami as he watched those fingers dart through what, for the thief, was an everyday activity, but to Wu Fei looked nearly impossible.

The lordling found himself getting more than slightly warm at the thought of what those fingers could do for him.

"You will make preparations for me to bathe," Wu Fei said abruptly, and turned on his heel to stalk back to his rooms.

"Yes, oh mighty merc…" Shinigami drawled sarcastically, but he went to do what he was told as soon as he was done with his hair.

Wu Fei sat cross-legged in the middle of his huge bed, telling himself all the reasons why he wouldn't, shouldn't, _couldn't_ be attracted to the braided man.

_First of all, he is a slave. Secondly, he _was_ a thief, dishonourable and unjust. Third, he is more than likely attracted to women. Fourth, he is a _slave_!_

Nevertheless, he _was_ attracted to the other man and he needed to keep that to himself or all hell would break loose and it would break over _his_ head.

* * *

Shinigami spent the whole of breakfast peppering Quatre and Trowa's ears with every obscenity he could think of, and all were directed towards Wu Fei. The two had sat either side of the thief to try and keep him calm, but it wasn't working. Soon enough, Quatre couldn't take any more derision towards the lordling and he snapped under his breath at Shinigami.

"Shinigami, he's let you eat with us now instead of making you serve him, _then_ eat after. You have your own quarters, a soft bed, your own clothes, a roof over your head, food in your belly and a kind master, yet all you can do is constantly insult him! There's no need!"

Shinigami shook his head slightly but firmly, catching and holding Quatre's eyes with his own as he whispered harshly through his teeth.

"_He_ put me into slavery and forced me to endure months of absolute pain and torture with my last master. Once you've been bent over a table and fucked like a bitch in heat until you begged and screamed and bled and then been fucked some more, _then_ you can tell me there's no need. Once the same thing has happened over and over roughly every two weeks until you think it's going to happen for the rest of your sorry life, _then_ you can tell me there's no need. Once a monster has torn apart your insides, making you _burn_ with fear and pain and acted afterwards as though nothing happened, _then_ you can tell me there's no need. If ever you manage to actually _live_ through all of that, _then you can tell me there's NO NEED_!" He stood, then, punctuating his next words with the action. "If it weren't for _him_ it never would have happened," he spat, then stalked out of the hall.

Quatre stared after him in utter shock.

Once out of their view, Shinigami collapsed to his knees and buried his face in his hands, shaking uncontrollably. He hadn't wanted to remember any of that. Hadn't been ready at all to reveal to anyone, if he ever _would_ be. Thinking of it made him feel dirty and useless.

_Should've seen it coming. Shouldn't've let him. Should've known better… It's _your_ fault, Shinigami. It's _always_ your fault. You did it. It's your fault!_

"I know it's my fault! I know!" he whimpered into his hands, no longer speaking of the rape, but of things deeper in his soul. Things he'd lived with for far longer.

"Shinigami…" The voice was soft, as was the hand across the back of his neck, but he knew whoever the speaker was, they couldn't feel anything but contempt for him.

"I _know_ it was my fault…" Shinigami whispered to whoever-it-was.

Wu Fei knelt beside the other man, wondering what he was talking about. All he'd seen was Quatre bristling at Shinigami, and the other slave snapping back and storming out. Evidently whatever he said must have been shocking, because the blonde looked stunned. He'd expected to find Shinigami destroying things, not curled up in a sobbing heap.

"What was your fault…?" he asked, gently rubbing the thief's neck in an effort to calm him.

Wu Fei was well aware a lot of people thought him an unfeeling, heartless person, but this wasn't true at all. He reserved his feelings for special people and, whether the lordling liked it or not, Shinigami appeared to have begun along the road to becoming one of those people.

"It was my fault… I _am_ Shinigami. I _am_ a god of death. It's my fault… All my fault…"

Wu Fei shook his head and gently brought Shinigami's face up to look at him, the tears clinging to the slave's cheeks catching the torchlight and seeming to sparkle and wink like diamonds.

"_What_ was your fault?" he asked again, his other hand taking one of Shinigami's.

Something seemed to snap back into place in those tear-filled violet pools and Shinigami blinked – once, twice – before snatching his hand from Wu Fei's, shooting to his feet and dashing away what remained of the tears.

"Not _this_, that's for sure! _You're_ the one who forced me into slavery, bastard merc…" he growled, tossing his braid back over his shoulder.

Wu Fei's black eyes flashed with mixed emotions as he too got to his feet. He covered the short distance between himself and the slave, anger taking control and pushing the other emotions down. His hand snapped out and before Shinigami could react, the lordling had hold of his braid. The other hand pulled a knife out of seemingly nowhere and held it to the braid, as close as it could get to Shinigami's skull without actually cutting into skin.

"You _want_ that bastard merc here, now? I can give you that. I can _be_ the person you seem to _think_ I am. I can sever this braid from your head and _burn_ it if that's really what you want. After all, it _is_ what a bastard mercenary would do. Is _that_ what you want, Shinigami?!"

Shinigami growled, masking well the trepidation he was feeling.

"What I want isn't gunna make up your mind. You wouldn't listen to me. And the title of mercenary suits you better than lordling anyway."

Shinigami was almost certain Wu Fei wouldn't go through with it. He was almost certain the lordling didn't have the _balls_. He wouldn't do it. He really wouldn't…

"Remember, you _asked_ for this…" Wu Fei whispered, and Shinigami had only the barest of moments to wonder if that was regret in his master's voice.

The knife was sharp, and the only sign that it had done its work was the loss of tension Wu Fei's grip had previously put on Shinigami's hair. He could almost believe the lordling had merely let go, but for the lack of the familiar weight of the length of braid.

"Oh… God, no…" Shinigami whispered hoarsely. He turned to find Wu Fei looking at him. The oriental man's expression was stern, but something strange glittered in his ebony eyes.  In his left hand rested the knife, from his right the entire length of Shinigami's braid dangled almost to the floor.

"That is half of what your merc would do, Shinigami. He can burn it too, if that's what you want…"

"Please… please don't," Shinigami said in a small voice, his eyes flicking back and fourth between the dangling braid and Wu Fei's face.

"I shan't," the lordling assured him, but his fingers tightened around the rope of hair when Shinigami reached for it.

"I want it…"the slave whispered, angry at himself for his weakness, but unable to just leave his hair in Wu Fei's possession.

"No. I am not the horrible person you seem to think I am. I got you off the streets for the sake of those you stole from. It wasn't up to me what happened after that, but while you were under my care, I never hurt you. I may dress as a mercenary and do the work of one, but I'm not in the wrong when I bring justice upon those who deserve it. I will give this back when you realise that, Shinigami."

"But-

"Come now. We have things to do."

Wu Fei turned and strode off, giving Shinigami no choice but to follow him. He tucked the knife back into its hidden sheathe and found a length of string to bind the free end of Shinigami's braid so it wouldn't unravel and none of it would be lost. He had plans, and the braid was a central part of them.

Shinigami lifted a tentative hand and examined the damage to his hair at his end. Wu Fei hadn't cut as close as he'd threatened to, so Duo's hair fell neatly around his ears and down to the nape of his neck, but now went no further.

His eyes never left the chestnut braid as they walked.

~ ~ ~

Author's notes: Yeah, I know. Mean ol' Wu Fei. But don'tcha love 'im? *smirks*


	4. Amethyst

Warnings: Language, shounen-ai, confusion. The usual stuff. Nothing fancy. 

Pairings: …

Disclaimer: I don't own the g-boys or their affiliates and I don't make any money off this fic.

Author's Notes: Right. Now I'm hurt. Azrael, I don't like you, and it takes a fair bit for me to not like someone. A critisism of my work, I could handle. A whine about the yaoi content, I could handle, I've had before. A complaint about the rape I almost expected. Many, many people made mention of Wu Fei's removal of Duo's hair, and I expected that, but a full-fledged rant in capital letters telling me this fic sucks and that I am the spawn of Satan is something I _didn't_ expect, nor will I take it lying down! It's foolish. Stupidity in the extreme! All this for a _braid_?! Hello! I don't do anything without a reason and I have a reason for this! Wu Fei was proving a point! Duo pushed and pushed and pushed and something had to be done, or it wouldn't have stopped! Wu Fei's natural instinct would be to put Duo back in his place. He's grown up being the son of the master of the keep and the town, surrounded by slaves and accustomed to their doing what he says, when he says, how he says without question. He was bound to do something to make Duo realise he was the master. And besides, the braid plays a pivotal part further on in the fic. In the future, have patience. Wait and find out if there's a purpose to something before tearing my writing to shreds for an insignificant act of one character! If you wanted to make me stop writing this fic, tough luck! I've enough _intelligent_ readers who _like_ what I do to get me past idiots like you. Readers willing to wait and find out why I've done something. Besides, the whole thing's already done. If you ever feel like ranting at me like that, about something like that, don't. If, however, you have something constructive to put forward, please feel free, but be aware that _I have my reasons_! Ever heard of a plot device?!

Now then, that unpleasantness aside, let's get back to the fic.

Chapter 4: Amethyst 

It was at dinner, later that night that Shinigami got the first comment on his hair.

The day hadn't been all that bad when he disregarded how it had begun. Wu Fei had decided his body servant needed to be able to defend both himself and Wu Fei, so they'd gone down to the local smithy and a sword for Shinigami weighted, balanced and sized. The few hours it took to make, they'd spent sparring in the courtyard of the store and had managed to gather a crowd. Shinigami had instantly begun playing up to the gathering, throwing in flourishes and complicated sets of movements that nine times out of ten went awry and lost him the particular bout, but on the infrequent occasion he pulled them off, looked spectacular.

The sword, when it was done, was the most beautiful thing Shinigami had ever seen. Braided silver encased the hilt instead of leather and an amethyst, beautifully worked into the head of a vicious dragon, took the place of the pommel. The blade itself was thin and perfectly honed, the metal somehow tinted to make it black with silver flecks.

Shinigami had actually hugged Wu Fei, then he'd remembered he hated the lordling and pulled away again with a stiff 'thank you'.

Lost in these thoughts, hand resting casually resting on the dragon pommel of his sword – the weight of which he'd missed since his capture – Quatre's gasp hammered into him and shattered his fragile happiness.

"Shinigami! Your hair! What happened to it?" the blonde cried, green-blue eyes wide.

Shinigami blinked at Quatre, what was left of the small happiness dying as he flopped into his chair. He gathered a plateful of food before answering.

"A bastard merc happened to it," he growled.

Wu Fei sighed and shook his head slightly as he watched. Of all the things to say, Quatre had picked the very worst one. The beginnings of trust that Wu Fei had been fostering all day shattered and anger was built on the remains. Wu Fei could tell that without even having to be near them.

Hopefully, though, the anger was only temporary and the trust would endure.

The lordling smiled slightly as he remembered the look of joy on Shinigami's face while he piggybacked a little girl around in circles. Wu Fei had been taking a break at the time, but Shinigami seemed to have an endless supply of energy, so he'd given in to the little girls pleas to 'play horsey' and lifted her up, galloping around the courtyard and making horse noises, always careful to be sure the little girl wouldn't fall.

When the sword had appeared, Shinigami had hugged Wu Fei tightly, then seemed to remember he didn't like him and pulled away again.

Wu Fei tingled at the memory of that touch, but his pleasurable thoughts were interrupted by his father's voice.

"What is he doing with a sword and _what_ did you do to his _hair_?!"

Wu Fei blinked, forcing himself back to the present.

"The hair is a long story and is between myself and Shinigami. As for the sword, I feel somewhat safer knowing there is always one at my side who will defend me if the need arises."

Heero's voice cut in before the lord's.

"What guarantee do you have that he will defend you and not stick that sword in your back?"

"That is a question to which the answer is obvious and I shan't dignify it by giving you one," Wu Fei replied, fingers ghosting across the sapphire slung around his neck.

"None of that matters. What did you do to his _hair_?!" Zechs asked from his place on the other side of Heero, evidently having missed the lord's identical question. "Why, it was his best feature! I mean, he is still a gorgeous little thing, but – ow!" The 'ow' was generated by a kick under the table delivered by Heero.

"I cut it," Wu Fei said simply in reply to Zechs' question, casually taking a few bites of the roasted rabbit on his plate.

"Why?" chorused Lord Chang, Catalina and Zechs together.

"He asked me to…" Wu Fei said truthfully and refused to elaborate.

"He _asked_ for you to cut all that hair off?" Zechs said in disbelief, fingers twisting protectively in his own hair, the action drawing a snigger from Heero.

"Yes. He _asked_ for me to cut all that hair off," Wu Fei replied before going back to his food.

"He cut it off? Your braid? All of it?" Quatre asked in astonishment for roughly the fifteenth time.

"Yup. Just like that," Shinigami said between bites, making a cutting motion with his eating knife.

"Why?!"

"He says I asked for it. Pass the lamb."

Quatre passed Shinigami the requested platter in a daze.

"You asked for it…? _Did_ you?"

"I don't think so. But these lordly merc types. You can never tell."

"He's not a merc," Quatre said almost inaudibly before continuing with his questioning. "What happened then?"

"He took my braid and locked it up safe, then bought me this beautiful piece of craftsmanship here." Shinigami patted the sword at his hip before again going back to his meal, hiding well the anger he felt.

"I don't understand…" Quatre said miserably.

"I do," Trowa said softly, making Shinigami laugh.

"Of course _you_ do," he said.

"You do? Tell _me_ then!" Quatre broke in.

"It's not my place to tell you, Quatre," Trowa murmured before taking a bite from his leg of chicken.

"Why?"

"It's not even my place to tell you _that_."

Shinigami glanced Wu Fei's way while the other two argued back and forth across him. The lordling was standing and he waved for Shinigami to leave also. The thief snarled an insult under his breath – gaining a soft reproof from Quatre before the blonde went back to his argument – then left as he was instructed and met Wu Fei at the door to his rooms.

"If you're only going to bed, why do you need me?" Shinigami asked sarcastically.

"A sparring match. If you beat me, I let you sleep in tomorrow," Wu Fei said solemnly.

"If I don't?" Shinigami said warily, not wanting to lose any more hair.

"You tell me your real name. Nothing more. You don't have to tell me _why_ you go by the name Shinigami, just what your given name is." Wu Fei's eyes met Shinigami's and read fear there.

"I… can't…" Shinigami whispered, berating himself internally for his weakness at the same time as he was shaking at the thought of bringing back memories he'd fought so hard to forget.

"Are you afraid to fight, Shinigami?" Wu Fei wondered softly. "So afraid to even face me? It's true I am more than likely a better swordsman than you, but I didn't think-"

"I'll show you!" Shinigami snarled, fear swamped and drowned by anger at Wu Fei's talk.

Wu Fei smiled.

"Good…" He turned and led the way to training rooms in the lower levels of the keep.

* * *

Two hours later, the two were still sparring and, though neither had drawn the agreed-upon first blood, they _had_ drawn a small crowd.

It had been Heero who found them there when he went for his own hour's workout, Zechs walking with him he 'was headed to the stables just a little further on'.

Somehow, word had travelled and half the keep was now watching the two battle back and forth across the arena.

Wu Fei and Shinigami were oblivious to the watches. The whole time they were sparring, Shinigami was trying to get Wu Fei to agree on something other than his real name if he happened to lose to the lordling. Time and time again, Wu Fei refused. And so they fought back and forth, Shinigami wasting breath by offering different things, Wu Fei giving only a shake of his head in reply.

They were well matched in weight, height, skill and speed, but Wu Fei's swordplay was crisp and perfect where Shinigami constantly threw in flourishes and improvisations of his own.

This was his undoing. A complicated set of movements was hampered by his fondness for a flourish and he went sprawling to the sandy floor. Wu Fei smirked in triumph and, though it was obvious Shinigami was beaten, sliced him shallowly across the shoulder, drawing the required first blood.

"Oh! Shinigami!" Quatre cried, and made to go to him, but Trowa held him back.

"Our Lordling knows what he's doing," he said softly, and with Heero and Zechs' help, swiftly cleared the arena of every single onlooker. That done, they left themselves, so Wu Fei and Shinigami were totally alone.

Wu Fei dropped to his knees beside Shinigami, who hadn't moved from his position face down in the sand.

"Up now," Wu Fei said gently.

Shinigami had no choice but to get to his knees also, though he kept his head bowed and his eyes fixed on the sand.

"My real name will always be Shinigami. Death. It's what I am, Wuffie…" he said softly, hand reaching reflexively for a braid that wasn't there.

"Wu _Fei_ is my given name… not Wuffie. Yours isn't Death."

"My _real_ name is Shinigami… My given name… Duo. Duo Maxwell…"

Wu Fei stood then and offered his hand to Duo, who took it and let the lordling help him to his feet. Wu Fei didn't release the hand for a moment.

"I won't tell anyone, Duo," he said with a small smile before letting go of Duo's hand. A shudder wracked Duo's body, but he gave a slight nod of thanks, unable to meet Wu Fei's eyes.

"'Kay…"

"We both need to clean up, Duo. We will go to the keep baths. That way, you don't have to do anymore work before we go to bed," Wu Fei said.

Duo just nodded and followed along like a lost puppy, adrift in remembered pain.

~ ~ ~

_"That's not fair and you know it! …Sir."_

_"Don't you ever take that tone with me! I don't know how my sister-in-law treated you, but I won't take any insolence!"_

_"I'm not being insolent, I'm _trying_ to explain to you what happened!"_

_"I know what happened!"_

_"I'm sorry, but no you don't!"_

_"Just because your family used to have a high standing doesn't mean you can push me around, boy. The Maxwells are dead and gone and you would do well to remember that."_

_"You bastard!"_

_"Enough!"_

_"Don't say that about my parents!"_

_"I'll say what I like, boy."_

_"Not to me you won't. I'm _gone_!"_

_"Don't you walk you that door! You walk out that door and you can never come back through it again!"_

"I won't! Duo Maxwell doesn't need a bastard like you or your family! I hope- 

~ ~ ~

"No!" Duo forced himself back to reality, not wanting the memory to advance any further.

Wu Fei just watched him, realising the last thing Duo wanted was comfort right this moment. Duo focussed on the warmth of the water (though he wasn't sure when exactly he'd undressed and climbed in) and the smell of the bathing salts and the like. He opened his eyes and caught Wu Fei's, using those two dark pools shamelessly to ground himself, totally unaware at the moment of the effect his intense gaze was having on the lordling.

"Duo…?" Wu Fei asked, clapping a tight hold on his hyperactive hormones and emotions.

"My fault…" Duo murmured, still looking deep into Wu Fei's eyes.

"What's your fault?" Wu Fei ventured tentatively.

The shift in Duo's face and eyes from a dreamy look to one of hurt anger was sudden and told Wu Fei Duo was back in the present.

"Certainly not this," he spat venomously, touching two fingers to the cold band of metal around his neck. "This was all you, merc, and I sure as hell hope you're happy, because I'm _not_." With that, Duo stood, giving Wu Fei a mouth-watering look at his lithe, well-toned body. Water streamed off him, glinting and flashing in the fire- and candle-light, which was all that lit the deserted baths at this time of the night. Wu Fei dared to imagine the picture if Duo still had his hair and had it free flowing about him. _That_ was a bad idea. He reflected on how bad an idea that had been to keep himself from staring openly at Duo's naked form until the thief had left the room.

Wu Fei groaned. He didn't like wanting someone so far below his own station, but he couldn't control it. There was something about the other youth that drew Wu Fei to him. He was one of the tastiest looking people the lordling had seen in a while, it was true, but there was something else. Something indefinable about Duo Maxwell that drove Wu Fei Chang almost insane with desire. The worst part was, he couldn't let a single person know.

~ ~ ~

Author's Notes: Wow… I'm tired. Prolly because it's nearly 11. ^^'


	5. Smokey Quartz

Warnings: Angst and a huge amount of Wu Fei bastardisation. Violence. Duo pain. Language, nudity and dirty thoughts. And, as usual, a dash of shounen-ai. ;) 

Disclaimer: Shock horror! I don't own the G-Boys or the G-Men! In fact, I don't own anything in this chapter but the plot. Yay me. And I'm not making any money off of this fic.

Author's Notes: Okay… there's not much I can say that I want to say without giving away the entire chapter, so I'm not going to say much other than please do take note of the Author's Notes at the _end_ of the chapter. The Quatre/Zechs banter is supposed to be a light spot in all the angst, so don't feel bad for laughing at them. *grins*

Chapter 5: Smokey Quartz. 

Duo sat awake on his bed in only a loose robe, staring into a candle and wishing he was back on the streets. He'd been exceptionally good at thievery and had never had money problems. He'd always had food and clothing, and his hidey-hole was damn near as comfortable as this room he now lived in.

He lifted his hand, twisted his fingers in his dismally short hair, wanting the braid back more than he'd ever wanted anything in his life. It was a part of who he was and he missed it dearly.

_One more bad mark to put next to everyone's favourite mercenary's name…_ he thought acidly, punching a pillow and fervently wishing it were Wu Fei's head.

And yet… the gentleness and softness that could rest in that voice… The sweet, if small, smile that infrequently broke through that calm, stoic expression, more often when they were alone than at any other time. There was something going on with his lordling and master. Something Duo wasn't sure he didn't like…

"Something in his eyes…" Duo whispered, halting his pillow-abuse and fingering the tassels adorning its edges instead.

He frowned to himself and glanced over at the sword resting comfortably in its sheath against the wall. It hadn't been cheap, that was certain. Duo hadn't been told the price, but the blade had been custom made especially for him. Not to mention the amethyst dragon's head pommel and silver-encased sheath. The tinting of the blade certainly couldn't have been cheap either. The weapon must have cost Wu Fei a pretty penny and it wasn't the kind of sword a master would usually give his slave, if he gave one at all. Wu Fei said it was so Duo could protect him, that explained away the perfection in size, weight and balance, but there was no reasoning behind the embellishment. The price would have been halved at least, probably even two thirds cheaper without the decorations!

Duo frowned again and climbed silently and stealthily off his bed. His years as a thief had honed these two skills to a fine point and he stole into Wu Fei's rooms like a shadow.

The lordling sat in the centre of his bed, in the same position Duo had been – cross-legged – only he wasn't even wearing a robe; he was wearing nothing at all save Duo's sapphire around his neck. Also, his eyes were closed and each hand rested, palm up, on its corresponding knee. His black hair fell to his shoulders and only a few dim candles cast a random, flickering shadow on his still damp, glistening bronze skin. His chest rose and fell slowly and evenly and it was evident he was in a state of deep meditation.

Duo made use of the opportunity to take full stock of Wu Fei's build and possible weak points, examining every inch of the lordling's body so he would know where best to strike the next time they sparred. He wasn't surprised when his heartbeat quickened a touch and his breathing became slightly ragged – after all, it had been a while since he'd sampled the delights of the flesh – but he quashed it quickly. He couldn't have his body behaving that way around Wu Fei, of all people. So he turned away and went about searching for his braid.

One black eye opened the merest of slits and followed Duo closely. An almost unnoticeable smile of amusement lifted Wu Fei's mouth as he watched the thief grow more and more impatient when his search gleaned no results.

Duo eventually gave up and stalked back to his own room, throwing one last baleful glance at Wu Fei before he left.

"I hate you…" he muttered, and was gone.

Wu Fei slowly bought himself the rest of the way out of his meditative state, yawning a little. His hand slid down between the masses of pillows on his bed and came out with Duo's braid held carefully.

"It's safer here…" Wu Fei murmured, smiling again, this time at the braid draped across his hand. He reached down again and lifted the door of the small, well-hidden alcove beneath the pillows. He carefully lowered the braid back in and shut the door, weaving a lock-spell over it with his limited trace of magic.

"And you don't hate me anyway, Maxwell… You only think you do."

* * *

Duo stretched languorously under the covers of his bed when Wu Fei gently shook him and he showed no signs of waking. He murmured something under his breath, then his arm snaked out lightning quick and wrapped around Wu Fei's neck, urging him down and onto the pillows.

Wu Fei was so shocked, he couldn't seem to summon the will to argue the point and he lay beside Duo without thinking. When he finally _did_ think, another arm about his robe-clad waist held him against the thief and he couldn't move anymore than he could control his wayward hormones.

"You're the sweetest little thing, Eliana…" Duo murmured sleepily in Wu Fei's ear, and before the lordling could tell the sill half-dreaming Duo that he was definitely _not_ Eliana, the thief was kissing him tenderly, his tongue silently requesting passage between Wu Fei's lips and teeth.

Wu Fei's brain seemed to have taken its leave, giving him into the dubious care of his hormones, since he granted that passage and let his eyes slip shut. When their tongues met, Wu Fei shifted slightly, causing his beginning arousal to press against Duo's lower belly. Violet eyes snapped open and widened at the sight before them as Duo reflexively pulled away, panting slightly. After all, Eliana never had possessed something like _that_ and her hair was blonde.

Wu Fei forced his own eyes open and he found he had to seriously fight the temptation to order Duo to kiss him again.

"Wu Fei? What the _fuck_?!" the thief cried, his arms pulling from around Wu Fei as though he'd been burned. Wu Fei went instantly on the defensive – how _dare_ a slave speak to him thus? – and narrowed his eyes.

"_You_ dragged _me_ onto the bed, slave. _You_ kissed _me_, slave!" he snarled, fighting valiantly to hide his enjoyment of said kiss and succeeding all too well.

Duo flinched at both uses of the word 'slave', as Wu Fei had never used the term with him before. Yes, he knew it was there, knew what he was, but the _word_ was never said.

"I didn't-" Duo started, more upset than angry, but Wu Fei cut across him.

"You _did_, and I will thank you not to do it again!"

Wu Fei pushed himself off the bed, narrowed eyes still flashing at Duo.

"But I'm not attr-"

"I don't care what you are or aren't! You _won't_ do that again."

Duo bit back, the feeling of being upset by that word 'slave' and the confusion at Wu Fei's reaction swiftly swamped by anger at the superior, holier-than-thou look on said lordling's face. He sat up, waving a finger at Wu Fei to emphasise his words.

"I didn't see you trying to stop it, merc. And that wasn't your sword pressing into my stomach! Maybe I should tell Daddy Dearest his son's favourite pastimes not only include dressing as a 'commoner' and going out with the Guard on a patrol that could possibly get him killed, but also fucking other men!"

Wu Fei's hand slid inside the front of his tunic and his fingers fastened around the sapphire suspended from his neck.

"I am your master, and you would do well to remember that. You will do _what_ I say _when_ I say!"

His grip on the gem tightened.

A searing bolt of lightning-fire danced around the circumference of Duo's silver collar before leaping up and licking at his brain then diverging and burning its way through every nerve in his body. He screamed in pain and fell back on the pillows, his body arching up off them again in absolute agony. He screamed a second time, a primal, mindless sound, writhing in an effort to escape the unescapable pain.

Oh, gods, but this was _worse_ than being raped. Ten thousand million times worse and it didn't abate. Didn't slow. Wouldn't stop. Wouldn't stop. Wouldn't-

"_Stop_!"

It was Quatre's voice, horrified and fearful. And it did. Oh, thank Quatre, it _did_ stop.

Duo lay shivering, curled up into a small ball, covers tossed aside and tanned skin covered in sweat and a little blood, which trickled sullenly from his nose.

"Q-Quatre…?" Duo whispered, almost unable to believe he'd actually been saved.

"I'm here…" Gentle hands stroked through shortened chestnut hair and a soft voice whispered comforting words.

"Oh… gods…" Wu Fei breathed almost inaudibly, dropping the sapphire like it had burned him.

"Bastard merc…" Duo breathed back before falling into blessed unconsciousness.

"What did you do?!" Quatre cried tearfully, arms wrapping protectively around Duo's body.

"I… I didn't meant to hurt him like that… I… was just so angry…" Wu Fei said shakily.

"What did you _do_? I need to know so Heero can heal him!"

"I don't know… I don't know what I did! I just _did_ it…"

Quatre shook his head and wrapped Duo safely in a few blankets.

Their collars possessed, as well as the magic to kill them, a little magic to assist them in their duties. Just enough to call to one another from anywhere in the castle and be heard, and this was what Quatre did now, calling Zechs.

Obviously having heard the horrified urgency in Quatre's call, Zechs came at a run, wearing nothing but his pants, white-blonde hair horribly unkempt.

He instantly realised why Quatre needed him and nodded, lifting the blanketed thief carefully.

He and Quatre left, but Wu Fei heard the younger slave's words as soon as he left his lordling's presence.

"He could've killed him, sir… _would have_ if I hadn't heard the screaming and stopped him. I thought he was different than that…"

Wu Fei's eyes fell shut as guilt bit into his heart and made a fast but solid home for itself there. Tears spilled out from under his lids now that he was alone and didn't have to keep up any sort of façade.

"I could have killed him…" he whispered, before the sobs strangled any attempt at speech and murdered any thread of coherence he had left.

* * *

"Ahh… That's what he did," Heero said in his flat voice and before either Quatre or Zechs could ask 'what he did', Heero was in trance, working his way inside Duo's mind and body to stitch up the damage Wu Fei had done.

They glanced at each other, then sat back to watch.

At the tender half-smile on Zechs' lips as he watched Heero, Quatre couldn't help but ask.

"Is it true?" he blurted out.

Zechs blinked at him.

"Is what true…?" he asked.

"That you and Heero are… well… uh… I mean…" Quatre trailed off and blushed, unable to finish.

"Let me ask you something back. Is it true that _you_ and _Trowa_ are lovers?" Zechs shot back, smirking as Quatre's blush deepened.

"Where did you hear that?" the younger asked, not meeting Zechs' eyes.

"Uh-uh. I asked first you answer my question."

"Well, actually, _I_ asked first!" Quatre pointed out. "You answer _my_ question."

"I heard it from Relena who heard from a kitchen hand who heard from a member of the Guard she had slept with who heard from-"

"Hey! Not _that_ question!"

Zechs laughed and shrugged, holding his hands out in a gesture of helplessness.

"You didn't specify _which_ question. Now you have to answer mine. Is it true?"

"Yes…" Quatre said in a small voice, picking nervously at a loose strand on his bed-robe.

"I know. Relena didn't actually tell me, Trowa did. Asked if it was alright by me if he slept with you, a slave under my command."

"You _knew_ already?!" Quatre cried. "Why did you make me go through that?"

"Because you're cute when you blush…"

That successfully drew _another_ blush.

"Oh…"

Zechs laughed again and put an arm around Quatre's shoulders.

"I know. I'm unfair, yes? Well it's true. Heero and I are lovers. Trowa joins us on occasion…"

"_What_?!"

"Not really. I'm _joking_, Quatre! I'm sorry. I couldn't resist."

Quatre started to say something in return, but he was overrun.

"No! Don't! Leave it alone!" Duo suddenly cried, obviously feverish. Heero's eyes snapped open and he stared straight ahead for a moment before a violent shudder wracked his body and his eyes rolled back in his head. He fell with a dull-sounding thump.

Quatre yelped in shock, but Zechs only sighed long-sufferingly and rolled his eyes.

"I wish he wouldn't do that… He's exhausted himself doing too much in one go. Shinigami should be fine for the moment. Help me wake Heero."

And so they set about doing so, gently at first, then more and more firmly until Zechs had had enough and simply dumped a bucket of icy cold water over his lover's head.

"The _gates_!" Heero shouted as he came too, moments before the last vestiges of whatever he'd been dreaming faded away.

Quatre giggled despite himself, then blushed and apologised softly.

"Shinigami!" Heero said then, struggling to his feet.

"No. He's well enough for now. You rest…" Zechs glanced at Quatre before adding; "…lover."  
  


Heero snorted in disagreement, but Zechs dragged him off anyway, easily overpowering him in his weakened state.

"Watch him, Quatre… If anything looks wrong, you come and get me, alright?" Heero said.

Quatre looked to Zechs for conformation.

"Do as he says. There are enough hands to get done what needs to be done. We'll manage without you."

"Sir," Quatre replied with a nod.

Zechs returned the nod, then hurried a still weakly protesting Heero off.

"No… please… leave it be…" Duo whispered, shifting under the sheet Zechs had hastily thrown over him.

"Shh… It's all right, Shinigami. You're safe…" Quatre whispered, sitting beside Duo and gently stroking his hair, a cloth resting in a bowl of water stood nearby and Quatre was grateful for the orderliness of Heero's workroom. He gently laid the cool cloth across Duo's feverish brow.

"Mamma!" A sad cry in a child's voice and Quatre wondered what Duo dreamed of.

"What is it, Shinigami?" Quatre whispered, laying his gift of empathy open and feeling what Duo felt.

Fear, confusion, anger, loss, sorrow… and child's version of hate…

"What happened to you? Why do you call yourself Shinigami?"

"Mamma…" This time, a heart-breaking whisper.

"Shh…"

"Auntie used to sing to me… before… Shinigami…" This too was in that same broken whisper, obviously to someone in the dream and not to Quatre, but the little blonde replied anyway, with soft singing. He sang a pretty song through to its conclusion and was thankful to find it had calmed the thief.

"My mother used to sing that to me, before she got sick…" he whispered, stroking Duo's cheek gently.

"Is… is he alright…?" came a timid voice from the door.

Quatre whirled, shocked. He'd never heard anything even _resembling_ timidity in Wu Fei's voice before now… But still! He'd nearly killed poor Shinigami!

"He'll live…" was the blonde's waspish reply.

Wu Fei's eyes mirrored the guilt and fear in his soul, but he relaxed slightly at the revelation that Duo would survive.

"I don't know what happened… The last – I mean, I didn't want to hurt him like that…" Wu Fei said, taking two steps into the room.

"You came close to killing him!"

"I know… gods, I know."

He came further into the room, wanting to go over to Duo, but knowing Quatre wouldn't let him pass without some assurance he wouldn't hurt the thief.

"Why did you do it, sir? I never thought…" Quatre's soft words trailed off into nothing and he shook his head helplessly.

"It was stupid, really… We argued and I… I lashed out. It was a weak, cowardly thing to do to him and… and I won't do it again. Ever. Whatever it was I did…"

"Heero knows," Quatre said suddenly. "He told us he knew… You could ask him if-"

"Don't talk about my parents like that!" Duo suddenly yelped, his head tossing from side to side.

"Shinigami! Shinigami, shh… It's all right. We won't say anything about your mother and father," Quatre said gently, brushing chestnut bangs away from a damp forehead.

"I'm sorry… so… _sorry_…" Wu Fei said almost inaudibly, sitting down a short way from the bed and fastening his eyes on Duo's face.

"No! Get off me! Why are you doing this? What did I do wrong? Please, stop! Please, oh _please_!" Duo begged, the last few words sobbed out.

"What happened to you?" Wu Fei whispered to himself before folding his arms and preparing to wait for a long time.

~ ~ ~

Author's Notes: Okay, yes, that was totally nasty of Wu Fei, but remember he still doesn't know what he did, and he was shocked senseless by a) the kiss, b) his reaction to said kiss and c) Duo's comments. Again it's the _how dare you_! mentality. And he _is_ very sorry for it. I was commenting to a friend that I hadn't realised how dark this fic is until I began typing it up. It's not a happy fic at this point. I'm going to have to do a happy-bunny-flowers short fic after this for the sake of my sanity. Although, I _did_ do that fairy tale not long ago. Anyways, bear with me, okay? It's not like this _all_ the way through…

Oh! And the song Quatre sings? God help me, but it's "You'll be in my Heart" from Disney's Tarzan. Originally, I had the whole first verse _in_ the fic, then I went "Ooooh, that's stupid…" and took it out again. Love the song to bits, but oi, in a fic like _this_?! Somebody put me out of my misery…


	6. Alexandrite

Warnings: Angst, blood (not much), magic, suspicion, much glaring and a bit of lime thrown in for good measure. 

Disclaimer: I hereby assert that I don't own the Gundam Wing characters or any part thereof (mores the pity). I do also assert that I make no money off this, nor do I have any, thus suing would be fruitless.

Author's Notes: Uni bites the big one… -_- Back to the hard slog. I should be in bed… oh well… ;)

Chapter 6: Alexandrite. 

"Q-quatre…?" Duo's voice cracked dryly and he gave a slight cough, shifting a little beneath the covers of his bed.

Wu Fei looked nervously at Duo. It was the first time over the last four weeks that Duo had woken without the little blonde being in the room.

"Quatre…?" Duo was slightly more hysterical at no reply, fingers twisting in the bed sheets.

"He… he has gone to get himself something to eat and rest for a short while. He should return in a little time," Wu Fei said softly, standing slowly and taking a step towards Duo.

"How long is 'a little time'?" Duo whispered, still ill and afraid. A tear slid down his cheek, tracing a silver path.

It was all Wu Fei could stand. He padded over to Duo and gently caught the tear on a finger, taking it away from Duo's face. The thief flinched away in fear.

"I… I don't know how long, Duo… I won't hurt you like that ever again. You have to believe me. I didn't mean-"

Duo cut him off, suddenly angry.

"How am I supposed to be _sure_ of that? You nearly killed me!"

It was Wu Fei's turn to flinch and he closed his eyes, shaking his head slightly.

"I know… and there isn't anything I can do to prove to you that I won't hurt you again. But… you have my word and… I… I have something for you."

Duo, still weak, couldn't sustain his anger long and his eyes slipped shut.

"And what would that be, Wuffie…?" he asked softly.

Wu Fei closed his eyes again and concentrated slightly, lifting a hand palm-up. A soft blue glow appeared in the upraised hand, slowly resolving itself into a familiar, long, chestnut braid. The lordling let the end brush Duo's face and violet eyes snapped open.

"Sit up…" Wu Fei said, then realised belatedly he'd phrased that as an order and hastily added. "Please."

Duo raised a brow, but forced himself tiredly into a sitting position, his eyes fixed on the braid. Wu Fei slid an arm around him for support, making him flinch in fear again. The lordling apologised softly before undoing the twine that held the upper end of the braid confined. He carefully held the braid in place and let his eyes slip shut for a third time, murmuring softly under his breath.

A very pale yellow glow encompassed all of Duo's hair, whether attached or unattached to his head. As it began to fade, Quatre walked in and made a gargantuan leap to conclusion.

"_Wu Fei_! Don't hurt him anymore! Haven't you done enough?!" he cried.

It was fortunate he was nearly done before Quatre reappeared, Wu Fei reflected, as all that might have been left of Duo's precious hair would be a mess if the blonde's interruption had come any earlier.

"I won't hurt him ever again," Wu Fei assured him softly, stepping back to reveal Duo's re-attached braid. He helped the thief to lay back down and risked a surreptitious kiss to the tired youth's brow while Quatre was too busy being shocked and chagrined, mouth wide open, to notice. Duo didn't feel it either, having fallen asleep after a soft but heart-felt thank you.

"You look like a beached fish, Quatre…" came Trowa's amused voice from the doorway.

"T-trowa!" Quatre managed after a moment of fighting to speak.

Trowa smiled at his sweet lover and waved a negligent hand.

"I had thought… tonight you might leave Shinigami's side…" Trowa said hopefully, walking over to the blonde.

"I can't. He's too sick and-"

"And I can watch him," Wu Fei said from where he stood by Duo's bed.

"No!" Quatre almost snarled, shocking the other two into wide-eyed stares. They'd never heard such venom in the gentle blonde's voice before.

"Quatre-" Trowa started, but his lover cut him off.

"No! Trowa, he nearly killed Shinigami! I won't give him the chance to do it again!"

Every time someone called the braided slave 'Shinigami', Wu Fei had to remember his promise to Duo not to reveal his real name and bite his tongue to keep from making the correction.

"I'm _not_ going to kill him!" he said instead, exasperated.

"You tried once, why not again?" Quatre snapped back, vehement in his protection of his friend.

Trowa, meanwhile, frowned a little. As he studied Wu Fei's eyes closely, he got the feeling there was something there he couldn't quite read. However, he knew instinctively Wu Fei meant it when he said he wouldn't hurt the thief.

"Quatre, he's one of our masters. We've got to do what he asks, like it or not. Come now. You need more rest," Trowa said softly, his eyes never leaving Wu Fei's, who in turn didn't look away either.

"He doesn't have your emerald and he doesn't have my diamond. There's nothing he can do. I'm not leaving Shinigami alone with him!"

"I'm sorry Quatre," Trowa sighed, and before Quatre could ask what he was sorry for, he lifted the smaller slave off his feet and carried him out of the room.

"_Trowa_!" Quatre cried.

"Thank you," Wu Fei called after him.

"Don't mention it. Not all my motives are unselfish…" came Trowa's reply, along with a tiny "meep!" from Quatre before they disappeared around a corner.

Wu Fei smirked to himself before turning his eyes to Duo's sweat-beaded face. Heero had done all he could and Duo had to do the rest. He wouldn't die, there was no chance of that, but it would be a fight to recovery. Wu Fei hesitated a moment before brushing Duo's thick bangs back from his forehead. They fell instantly back into their appealing disarray over his eyes. Wu Fei smiled slightly.

But it wasn't just his looks, Wu Fei knew. There was just… _something_ about Duo Maxwell that he found utterly irresistible. Unfortunately, he wasn't sure what that something was and he had the unsettling feeling he wouldn't be able to bury his reactions to Duo for much longer.

His fingers ghosted over the braided thief's cheek before he settled back in the chair Quatre had put beside the low bed. He folded his arms comfortably across his chest and sat back in the chair. Two fingers soon lifted to toy with the sapphire suspended from his neck.

* * *

"_No_!" Duo screamed, snapping awake and bolting upright. Wu Fei was at his side instantly, as he had been for the last couple of weeks. Less and less had he seen of Quatre, more and more of Wu Fei.

"Shh… It's all right. You're awake now," he said softly, gently wiping Duo's sweat-soaked brow.

"I was dreaming again, huh?" Du murmured, his eyes fixed on the third button of Wu Fei's velvet jacket.

"Yes," Wu Fei replied, unable to think of anything better to say. He finished wiping Duo's face and tossed the cloth into a basket by the door for the washerwoman to pick up later.

Duo's fingers tangled instinctively in his braid and he grimaced at the contact. Weeks in bed hadn't done any favours for the masses of hair. It was terribly greasy and salty from his sweat. It was falling out of its confines, tangled, even matted in places. Following fast on the heels of the discovery of how uncared for his hair was came the realisation that the nagging smell was his own unwashed skin and he grimaced again. He needed a bath.

"I need a bath," he said, disgust colouring his voice.

"You're too weak to-" Wu Fei began, but Duo cut him off.

"I _need_ a bath! I'm a big boy now and I can take care of myself," he said sarcastically.

Wu Fei sighed.

"You're not fully recovered and-"

"_And_ I won't be for a long time. I'm _not _smelling like this for the rest of my enforced bed rest. I know I'm weak, Wuffie, but I can deal. Had to when I lived on the streets." Those big violet eyes widened in appeal and Wu Fei couldn't hold out against them. He gave a slight nod, then slowly helped Duo out of the bed. He nearly fell when he took just two steps, but Wu Fei's arm went instantly around his waist to hold him up. Duo smiled gratefully.

A lot of the enmity that had existed between them had faded slowly over the couple of weeks Wu Fei had spent taking care of Duo, although certain subjects caused it to flair again at odd times, especially on Duo's part. He was fragile and his emotions shot to pieces. He was volatile and flew off the handle at the strangest things.

Wu Fei's thoughts petered to a halt as they reached the baths and found them deserted, but for Zechs and Heero. The latter of the two sat curled in the former's lap, snuggled close to him, face buried in his collared neck. Zechs looked up and smiled broadly.

"Hello. Up and about? Well, well," he said, lifting an arm to beckon them over.

Heero looked up and regarded them, the dark shadows under his eyes a testimony to just how far he'd pushed himself to heal Duo. It had taken more than just that first effort and each time afterward, Heero had again pushed himself to unconsciousness, totally fixated on his self-appointed mission to get Duo well. Zechs hands ran idle trails up and down Heero's back as the two of them watched Wu Fei help Duo over. Zechs leaned down and murmured something into Heero's ear, gaining a smile and a nod in return.

Duo fought his way out of Wu Fei's grip, nearly fell but steadied himself, and began to undress. He was woefully thin, having not had the energy to eat much of anything, even when he was awake, and his spine was easily seen as he rid himself of his shirt with a grimace of distaste.

"Oh, I _definitely_ need a bath…" he muttered, and promptly finished undressing before beginning to climb into the water, getting half way and falling the rest.

Wu Fei's eyes widened, but Duo popped back up looking sheepishly at the other three.

"How are you?" Heero asked, shifting in Milliardo's lap so he could talk to Duo without having to twist his head off.

Duo leaned against the opposite side of the bath and half-closed his violet eyes.

"I'm gettin' there. Thanks for everything you did, Heero. Wu, loosen up, strip down and get in. You're making the place look untidy."

Wu Fei blinked, then smiled slightly and just did as he told while Duo worked at freeing his hair from its lengthy braid.

"I never knew hair grew quite that rapidly…" Zechs murmured, the hand that had been stroking Hero's back disappearing under the water to dance up and down the advisor's thigh.

"Wu here gave it back, didn't you Wu?" Duo said, slinging an arm around Wu Fei's neck and pulling playfully. Wu Fei, who was only half way into a sitting position, lost his balance and ended up under the water. He broke the surface to the laughter of the other three and shook his hair out of his eyes before settling a little way off from Duo.

Heero suddenly shivered slightly, sending ripples through the water.

"No…" he whispered.

"No…?" Duo asked in confusion, blinking.

Zechs smirked and let his fingers drift along Heero's length for a second time, gaining the same shiver in response.

"No!" Heero said again, more forcefully this time.

Zechs only smiled, knowing Heero's 'no' was only because Duo and Wu Fei were there.

"We should be going. We have things to do…" Zechs said softly, helping his lover out of the water and wrapping him tightly in a towel before draping one around himself and leaving with a wave.

"Later," Duo said, still fighting with his hair. "And of course by 'things' he means 'each other' and – ah, shit!" the thief exclaimed, getting impatient with his hair and trying to throw the braid across the room. As it was attached to his head again, however, he was less than successful.

"Would you like my help?" Wu Fei asked softly.

"I guess…" Duo replied grudgingly, embarrassed at his inability to even un-braid his hair. He turned away from Wu Fei and folded his arms across his chest. The lordling snatched a brush from the row of implements that always sat by the edge of the baths and un-braided Duo's hair, then gently began to work out the tangles. After some time, and a lot of swearing, he managed to have it hanging straight down into the water. That done, he found a glass bottle of the stuff he liked to use on his own hair and drizzled some of it over Duo's head and began to massage it in.

"Oh… yeah," Duo purred, eyes slipping shut in ecstasy. "If there's one thing I hate almost as much as having _short_ hair, it's having _unwashed_ hair."

"Your hair is beautiful…" Wu Fei whispered, but the words were lost in a gentle moan that came from Duo as the lordling washed said hair.

"You should do this for a living, Wu. I mean _really_."

Wu Fei only smiled.

"Deep breath," he said.

Duo barely had time to say "huh?" before Wu Fei pushed him under the water and quickly rinsed the suds out of his hair.

"Ah!" Duo cried as he burst back up from under the water, energy renewed a little by having a clean body. He tackled Wu Fei and forced him under.

"Revenge is sweet!" he cried triumphantly and leapt away, soaking chestnut hair flying.

Wu Fei tackled right back and somehow Duo ended up with his back against the wall of the bath and Wu Fei straddling him.

"What now, braided wonder?" Wu Fei asked with a rare grin.

"I haven't decided yet," Duo replied, laughing.

Wu Fei lifted a hesitant hand and brushed it through Duo's fringe, watching as the bangs instantly fell back across his forehead. The thief started slightly, but didn't protest, giving Wu Fei some courage. Again he stroked back the hair, this time holding it there as he leaned forward to kiss Duo gently, lips just barely brushing the thief's. Duo's eyes slid instantly shut and one hand tangled almost violently in Wu Fei's own freed hair as he pulled the lordling closer for a deeper kiss. It was Duo's tongue that begged for entrance to Wu Fei's mouth and he gave it eagerly, his free arm going around Duo's shoulders.

Suddenly, Duo's eyes snapped open and he pulled away sharply, shaking his head.

"Oh, no! You – I can't – Not with – I _won't_!" he cried, before fainting dead away, his energy coming to an abrupt end and exhaustion reasserting itself.

Wu Fei blinked. He removed himself from Duo's lap and thought cold thoughts to calm himself even as he rang the bell close by and asked the two slaves who came running to dry Duo, redress him and re-braid his hair. He also asked them to be sure Duo's bed had been changed before they put him back in it. Orders given, he climbed from the water and dried himself, then padded to his room wrapped in a towel to think.

* * *

Duo awoke with a start to an empty room, breath catching fearfully in his throat. His violet eyes darted around, confirming again that he was no longer in the bath kissing Wu Fei. His bedclothes were clean as was his body and his hair, which was neatly braided. The sheets and blankets on his bed smelled of lavender and were soft to the touch. He revelled in all the clean for a few moments before forcing himself back to what had happened.

"Oh… he was so gentle and so… mmm… sweet," he whispered, closing his eyes, back arching slightly in remembered pleasure. He licked his lips before snapping back to reality. He'd been afraid. Afraid because Wu Fei was his master and masters… _one_ master had raped him and it had made more of an impact than Duo had been willing to admit at first. He'd thought it hadn't marked him, but it had, denying him something he knew was wonderful.

Duo wasn't fussy about what sex his bed partners were, never had been, but now… Duo shook his head. He wasn't going to let the prick win like that. It wasn't someone who was going to hurt him, it was Wu Fei, who, Duo was sure, only wanted to pleasure and be pleasured in return.

Then again… it was Wu Fei's fault he was a slave in the first place.

"I should hate him… but I can't. Not anymore. He… he… just… tastes too damn _sweet_!"

"What tastes sweet, Shinigami?" came Quatre's voice as he trotted in and plopped down in a chair beside the bed.

"Oh! Uhh… you know. Food. Speaking of which, I haven't had any in a while…"

"I swear you read minds, Quatre," Trowa said as he entered the room balancing three plates in his arms.

Quatre blushed a little.

"Well it was pretty easy to figure out he'd be hungry, Trowa," Quatre replied, dashing over to help his lover with the plates.

Duo grinned and licked his lips, eyes fixed on the steaming plate Quatre set on his lap.

"Ooh, I love you!" Duo breathed to Quatre, still not looking away from his plate.

Quatre blushed again and shook his head.

"It was really nothing," he said before tucking into his food. Trowa laughed softly and began to eat as well, while Duo ate faster than was really wise. For a short while, he only had to concentrate on the food and not think about anything else, which for the moment, suited him fine.

* * *

"Please… oh, Wu Fei…" Duo gasped, his fingers twisted tightly in Wu Fei's black hair. He arched up off the bed as Wu Fei leaned down to kiss him deeply, his tongue meeting and dancing with Duo's.

_He drew back to whisper Duo's name before beginning slow, sensual movements within the braided youth._

_Duo made an affirmative sound, legs lifting to wrap about Wu Fei's waist._

"Duo… gods…" Wu Fei breathed.

"Duo!" he cried, jolting out of the dream and being left with a feeling of emptiness. Wu Fei ran a hand over his face and through his unbound hair, cursing the dream that had plagued him for the last three weeks, since the encounter in the baths. He had to struggle to uncoil himself from his blankets to get comfortable beneath them again, and he curled up a little.

He didn't like wanting Duo. He didn't understand why he wanted Duo. He couldn't deny that he _did_ want Duo. He didn't _want_ to want to Duo.

Wu Fei would take charge of everything his father owned when it came time, and he knew a diplomatic marriage would have to be arranged – probably by his father – before that time came. No one but Duo knew Wu Fei held no interest in women, although the lordling had a feeling Zechs and Heero had intuited it. There was no way Wu Fei would ever be allowed to even hint that he didn't fancy women. In this, he envied Zechs, Heero, Quatre and Trowa. Being what they were, they were free to love and have any person they chose. Wu Fei didn't have that luxury.

He sighed and quickly realised he couldn't sleep anymore. He rose, threw on clothing, then snatched up his sword from where it rested in its stand and made his way swiftly down to the training areas. He would have preferred an opponent, but as everyone slept, he had to be satisfied with exercises. He lit only enough lamps so that he could see and they cast flicking, dancing shadows onto the walls with their muted red-yellow glow.

Wu Fei stood in the centre of a circle imprinted on his mind, sword raised. He murmured a short, ritual prayer, then began his dance with the firelight and flickering shadows.

Eyes closed, Wu Fei didn't notice the silent shadow flitting into the room. Nor did he catch the telltale flash of flame on sword-blade that winked momentarily before it was quelled. He was unaware of anything amiss until the ring of steel on steel and abrupt halt of his blade against another forced his eyes open.

"You're good, Wuffie, but can't outdo me for class…" Duo said with a playful smirk. Then there was no time for talk as the thief backed off and Wu Fei went after him. A short exchange and they spared a moment for words as they circled.

"First blood," Wu Fei stated.

"Always," Duo replied, though no affirmation had been needed or really expected. It wasn't the first time they'd done this.

"This morning you refused to get out of bed," Wu Fei pointed out, eyes darting to Duo's dancing feet before fixing again on the violet orbs across from him.

"So I pulled a sick day. Who would want to work when they can squeeze another day in bed? I'm fit as a fiddle."

As if to prove his point, Duo darted in suddenly and came close to drawing the required first blood, but Wu Fei just managed to halt the thief's sword's flight with the aid of his own blade.

"Once a layabout, lackadaisical thief…" Wu Fei murmured.

"Always a layabout, lackadaisical thief!" Duo finished proudly. "Man, you use some long words, Wu…"

Duo darted in again, just missing Wu Fei's hip as the lordling spun out of the way and struck back, also narrowly missing Duo.

"Besides," he added as they drew back again. "You still deserved to feel guilty."

His last comment had the desired effect. Wu Fei dropped his guard and began to speak, giving Duo ample opportunity to slip in and run the finely honed point of his sword across Wu Fei's chest.

"First blood!" the braided thief crowed, and commenced capering about the room, waving his sword in the air.

"That was dirty!" Wu Fei protested as he examined the destruction of his shirt, glad it wasn't one of his better ones.

"Yup! Dirty as they come. Your point?" Duo replied, grinning.

Wu Fei shook his head, smiling despite himself.

"I _am_ sorry, Duo… Heero… told me what I did to you… I didn't understand very well, but he said something to the effect that I used your collar to amplify my power and hurt you… You… frightened me, I suppose. Father _cannot_ know about my… uh…"

"Utter lack of interest in women and total attraction to men?" Duo supplied, eyes glinting mischievously.

"Yes… For what I did, it wouldn't surprise me if you did go to him. You have every right, and-"

Wu Fei's words cut off as Duo put two fingers to the lordling's lips. He shook his head slightly.

"I'm not like that, Wuffie…"

"Wu _Fei_!" the youth in question insisted, exasperated.

"Wuffie sounds better!" Duo laughed, and danced back before Wu Fei could raise his sword.

"Duo," Wu Fei spoke across the room to the thief, who was bouncing on the balls of his feet, ready for another round. But Wu Fei didn't want to spar anymore. "Duo, why do you call yourself Shinigami?"

Duo's dancing feet stuttered to a halt and his arm drooped until the tip of his sword trailed in the thin layer of sawdust and sand on the floor.

"I can't tell you…" he said, his eyes becoming misty and unfocussed, but shuttered all the same.

"Yes, you can. I haven't told anyone your real name and I won't tell them this either. You can trust me."

Duo laughed ruefully, eyes still containing a faraway look.

"Trust he who was nearly _my_ 'shinigami'? That's ironic…"

Wu Fei flinched.

"Very well then… I won't order you to tell me, it wouldn't be right. But… if you _want_ to tell me, at any time, I'll listen…" With that, Wu Fei turned and walked out of the room, leaving Duo staring after him, alone with the twin darkness of his shadows and his thoughts.

"I really hate him…" Duo muttered lightly, then called out to Wu Fei. "'Fei! Can we go somewhere else? This is gunna be hard enough without the depressing surroundings…"

Wu Fei smiled to himself before turning and nodding to Duo. The thief hurried quickly after him and they walked side-by-side back to Wu Fei's rooms.

* * *

The two of them were soon settled cross-legged on Wu Fei's bed, firelight burning merrily and lighting the tasteful furnishings of the room. Each had a mug of warmed ale clasped in their hands and Duo stared into his for what seemed like an eternity before he started his story…

* * *

Author's Notes: Oh look at _that_! Another cliff-hanger. How did that get there? Heh. Oh, and alexandrite? What is it? This chapter presented several problems in the naming. Do you think I could come up with a gemstone to fit? Damned if I could. So Kuy and I went to the University library and faithful ol' World Book Encyclopaedia offered us the answer. Alexandrite is a gemstone that actually changes colour. It's a sort of grass green in natural light, and a dark magenta in artificial light. So, since Duo moves from hating to being friends with Wu Fei through the course of this chapter, Kuy and I thought it fit well. *grins* Thus, this chapter is dedicated to Kuy!


	7. Bloodstone

Warnings: LEMON!!  Or lenom, if you prefer. Yaoi, shounen-ai, blood, guts and death. Duo angst. And, in case you didn't get it the first there _is_ a **_lemon_**.

Pairings: If you don't know by now, I would be very afraid.

Disclaimer: I don't own any of the GW characters, nor do a make any money off them. I do own non-GW characters that get mentioned, but I don't make money off them either…

Author's notes: Sorry this has taken so long, but it's only going to get worse. I'm drowning in assignments! I'm doing my best, really I am. Do enjoy, won't you? *grins* Oh, just so you know, since we sort of leap straight into it, the present tense stuff is actually the past… Confused? Me too.

_Chapter 7: Bloodstone._

The sun blazes its way to death more violently than usual this evening, as though splashing red across the sky in an echo of the blood splashed across the entirety of the Maxwell holdings. A little boy sits in a pool of blood, shaking a mother who can never wake again. How long he sits there is unsure, but when his mother's sister comes to take him away, he won't have it. They are forced to drug him.

_Later he's told raiders who'd somehow managed to sneak into the keep undetected and strike without warning killed his family and every living soul in the keep. The boy remembers the raiders as monsters and devils, the only categories he can sort them into in his immature mind._

_He's treated well at his mother's sister's home and lives a well enough life there, but the shadow-sadness at the loss of all his kin save his aunt, and the confusion at why he himself was the only one to live through the attack haunt him constantly._

_It's almost all he can bare when, at the age of ten, he loses aunt and uncle, who have come close to being mother and father, to a plague. He is forced to live with his uncle's brother, who does not like him from the outset. The youth remembers the last conversation he had with the man as though it happened yesterday._

_He is accused of doing something, he can't remember what now, that he never would do and it's the last straw. He can't take any more._

_"That's not fair and you know it! … Sir," he cries, the "sir" added as an afterthought and with a definite twist of sarcasm to it._

_"Don't you ever take that tone with me! I don't know how my sister-in-law treated you, but I won't take any insolence."_

_His uncle's brother is mad, he can tell, but an anger inside him mirrors that of the far older man._

_"I'm not being insolent, I'm trying to explain to you what happened!" Duo's voice is increasing in both volume and venom at this man's stubbornness._

_"I know what happened!" comes the snappish retort._

_"I'm sorry, but no you don't!" Duo dares to take a step closer and the man towers above him._

_"Just because your family had a high standing, doesn't mean you can push me around, boy. The Maxwells are dead and gone, and you would do well to remember that."_

_Duo snaps and his anger swells._

_"You bastard!" he snarls._

_"Enough!" the bull of a man before him bellows, drawing his hand back to strike Duo. The eleven year old is too quick and darts out of the way, pointing his finger to emphasize his words._

_"Don't say that about my parents!"_

_"I'll say what I like, boy!" Again the hand is raised to strike but again the braided boy dances easily out of the way and shakes his head._

_"Not to me you won't!" He leaps over the table, scattering the items on it. "I'm gone!"_

_A quick hand snaps out to grab the doorknob and turns it._

_"Don't you walk out that door!" the big man growls, but Duo is already half way out. "You walk out that door and you can never come back through it again!"_

"I won't! Duo Maxwell doesn't need a bastard like you! I hope you…" 

~ ~ ~

"…Die as painfully as possible…" the Duo of the present finished in a whisper, staring off at nothing for a few seconds before downing his entire mug of ale in one go.

Wu Fei frowned. To him, it still didn't make sense.

"That doesn't ex-" he started, but Duo raised a hand.

"I'm getting' there, 'Fei. Just taking a moment to get thoughts sorted."

"Wu Fei," the lordling corrected.

Duo rolled his eyes.

"Oh, c'mon! Wuffie, 'Fei, Wu, they all mean the same as Wu Fei, only they _sound_ better!"

"And would you have me call you Du…? Or maybe just O?"

"Hey! Yeah! Du and Wu!" Duo smirked as Wu Fei now rolled his eyes.

"Are you never serious?" he asked, pushing his raven hair back from his face.

"Not if I can help it! Serious is _so_ boring. You need to get out and live a little. Have some fun! Y'know, the most fun to be had is stealing something… Oh, unless you count Eliana and her sisters. Those girls are something else! Oh… wait… You don't like women, do you? _Well_, there's always Enre and th-"

"Why do I get the feeling you are avoiding the end of your tale?" Wu Fei cut smoothly across Duo's words.

"Beh… I was hoping you'd forget… Oh well. Here goes…" Duo took a deep breath and continued.

~ ~ ~

Duo soon finds that life outside the comfort of money isn't as easy as he thought it would be. He's hungry, cold, tired, lonely and has nowhere to sleep. He can't live like this. No matter what his uncle's brother said, Duo realises he will have to go back.

_He's a clever boy_ (and so very modest, Wu Fei remarked with playful sarcasm and Duo stuck his tongue out)_. He knows he has only avoided the eyes of the brutish men swaggering about looking for a good time because of his ability to melt into the shadows and he knows he won't be unseen forever. So, hopeless and pitiful, he swallows his pride and heads back to take the punishment he knows he will receive – assuming they're even willing to take him back that is._

_The punishment he never comes and the question as to wether or not he would have been allowed back is never answered. When he arrives back at the house he had never called home, he finds it has he had left the Maxwell holdings. Every man, woman and child slaughtered._

This time, he doesn't stop to find out how it happened, but only flees. He soon attaches himself to one of the finest thieves in the town and learns the tricks of the trade, never even coming close to being caught.

~ ~ ~

"Well, until a masquerading lordling appeared anyway… Death missed me three times. The third time, it was almost as if I'd called him down upon my uncle's brother and his family. I _am_ Shinigami…" Duo finished, eyeing Wu Fei's untouched drink, then sneaking it away and drinking it all without notice.

"You never found out what happened that third time…?" the lordling asked, unconsciously laying his hand over Duo's.

"Oh, I did. It turned out they'd been assassinated by a rival for the land through the use of some very powerful, very evil, very illegal black magic. The name Shinigami will be mine forever, though. I can't let it go…"

Duo bit back and forced down tears, one hand – the one Wu Fei wasn't covering – lifted to wrap around his braid as he chewed his bottom lip.

"I won't tell anyone your real name or how you came to call yourself by another, Duo. I promise you that."

Wu Fei's eyes widened as Duo attacked him, hugging him tightly.

"Thanks, Wuffie! It actually feels really good to've told someone about it."

"Wu Fei!"

"Wuffie sounds better!" Duo replied, his arms sliding from their awkward positioning to a more comfortable location about Wu Fei's waist.

"Be that as it may, my name is _still_ Wu Fei…" the lordling insisted, but his words were muted and far less argumentative than before as one of his hands lifted to tangle in Duo's bound hair.

"Wuffie… sounds… better…" duo said slowly, before leaning forward to brush his lips across Wu Fei's.

"But 'Wuffie' isn't my name." Before Duo could open his mouth to repeat that Wuffie sounded better, the one whose name was in dispute used the hand tangled in Duo's hair to pull him forward again and kiss him deeply. Duo made an approving sound in the back of his throat, his arms running up Wu Fei's back and pulling him against his body. He ran his tongue around the outline of Wu Fei's lips, carefully coaxing them apart and sliding his tongue inside.

Wu Fei made a soft sound and let his hand trace down the length of Duo's braid until he could release the tie at the end. He worked his fingers through the entire length of hair until it fell free about them.

Duo soon took over and carefully laid Wu Fei' back on the pillows, seizing his mouth for another, far hungrier kiss. He smirked slightly into the kiss as he slid his hand inside Wu Fei's shirt by way of the new opening conveniently left by his sword earlier. His nimble fingers found a nipple and stroked it teasingly, just barely touching it.

"Yes…" Wu Fei whispered, arching into the touch, wanting it to be much firmer than it was. Duo laughed softly and quickly stripped Wu Fei of his shirt, leaning down to lap gently at the shallow cut across the lordling's chest.

Wu Fei winced a little, but soon gave a gentle moan as Duo moved his mouth to a bronze nipple. He swirled his tongue once around it, gaining a satisfyingly needy moan from Wu Fei, then kissed it and lifted his head to look at the lordling's face.

Obsidian eyes were closed and ruby lips were slightly parted, breath panting in and out rapidly at the pleasure.

Duo realised suddenly and with no small amount of surprise, that Wu Fei was a virgin. He smirked, his ego nicely stroked by that knowledge.

Duo's silence and inaction quickly forced Wu Fei's dark eyes open to look at the thief.

"Duo…?" he asked, grimacing slightly at the meekness of his voice. Duo's smile only widened.

"You're not so hard and strong as you make out, are you?" he asked softly, unhooking black hair that had caught between Wu Fei's shoulder and jaw.

"What do you mean by that?" Wu Fei snapped, instantly on the defensive.

"Shh…" was Duo's only reply as he moved the sapphire suspended around Wu Fei's neck so he could lean down and sink his teeth lightly into that neck.

Wu Fei's arms went around Duo's shoulders and he tilted his head to one side, sighing in pleasure,

"_Wu Fei_!" Quatre's shout from the other side of the door and his fist pounding it's surface made Wu Fei groan disappointedly. Duo couldn't help but give a soft laugh.

Wu Fei swallowed and tried to ignore Duo's questing mouth.

"What?" he snapped out, hoping Quatre would put the irritation in his voice down to being woken at such a time.

"Shinigami's gone! You were _supposed_ to be watching him!" Quatre's voice returned, sharp, distraught and very, very angry.

Wu Fei opened his mouth to reply, but all that came out was a wanting little mewling sound as Duo's lips and teeth found the sensitive place at the junction of neck and shoulder.

"Pardon?" Quatre called in confusion, thinking Wu Fei had actually said something.

Wu Fei swallowed and tried again, striving valiantly to pay no attention to the sensations Duo was sending through him.

"Shinigami is fine. You can go to Trowa, Quatre."

"You're impossible! You don't even care!" Quatre's voice was both furious and heartbroken.

"I care, Quatre. Trust me when I say Shinigami is _fine_…" Wu Fei just managed to choke out the "fine" before his words degenerated into a moan, stifled against a pillow, as Duo returned his mouth to one of the two perfect nipples that simply _begged_ for his attention.

"But-"

"It's alright, Quat. He's not lying," Duo called quickly before his mouth was busy again.

"Shinigami? Why aren't you-" Quatre began.

"Didn't wanna stay in there any longer. Wu Fei's right, you should go find Trow."

"Well… I… a-alright…" Quatre said hesitantly. "Night, then…"

"Night!"

Wu Fei gave a relieved sigh as the blonde's soft footfalls moved away from the door, but the sigh was soon a moan as Duo assaulted vulnerable nipples again.

Wu Fei's back arched off the pillows and his arms tightened around Duo's shoulders. A small whimper that Duo found amazingly arousing escaped the lordling's lips and he hooked a leg around both of Duo's. He moved one hand to slide up Duo's back under his shirt and ghost tentatively over his soft skin.

At that, Duo sat up and quickly rid himself of the shirt.

Wu Fei licked his lips unconsciously as his eyes wandered freely over Duo's lean, well-defined form. He ran his fingertips over the thief's chest, hovering uncertainly for a moment before slowly rubbing two fingers over one waiting nipple.

Duo's eyes flickered half-shut and he dropped his head forward, hair falling in a silken wave to surround the two of them in whispering chestnut.

Taking confidence from the pleasing result of his gentle caress, Wu Fei lifted his other hand to the neglected nipple and stroked both firmly.

"Mmm… 'Fei…" Duo whispered, his hands to either side of Wu Fei's head clenching on the pillow. Wu Fei smiled and, using one hand to lever himself up, closed his mouth over one of those nipples and sucked slowly. One of Duo's hands came up to tangle in Wu Fei's dark hair and he moaned deep in the back of his throat. He kissed the top of Wu Fei's head.

"Don't stop, please…" he whispered, though the slightest buzz of fear began to niggle at his brain.

Wu Fei didn't reply, but nor did he stop. Duo shivered with both delight and fear as his fingers tightened in Wu Fei's hair.

The lordling wrapped his free arm around Duo's waist and pulled him closer as the thief's breathing began to grow ragged and he whispered Wu Fei's name, his back arching.

Wu Fei drew away slightly and looked up at Duo.

"I think I have wanted you since that day I caught you stealing that ruby… I could not get you out of my head at all," he said softly, clearly embarrassed, but needing to say what he felt.

Duo smiled and leaned down to kiss him gently.

"I hated you, with a passion! I blamed you for the shit I went through. I blamed you for my getting r- well just everything. When I set eyes on you again, all I wanted to do was kill you. But that kiss in the bathing pool…" Duo smirked. "Has anyone ever told you how sweet you taste…?"

"No…" Wu Fei went a touch red and dropped his gaze to Duo's stomach.

Duo laughed and gently laid Wu Fei down again, kissing his way down to the lordling's navel and halting there to dip his tongue into it. Wu Fei's eyes flickered shut and he gave a sigh of pleasure, forgetting to ask Duo what he had been going to say that started with an 'r'.

While he was busy with Wu Fei's stomach, Duo carefully untied the laces holding the lordling's pants closed. He sat up and ran his hands over Wu Fei's chest before letting them slide down to the waistband of his pants. When he received no protest, he quickly slipped both Wu Fei's pants and his undergarments off. He paused to survey the wonderfully built body beneath him and couldn't keep from leaning down and exploring the entirety of Wu Fei's neck, chest and torso with his lips and tongue. He soon had the other youth arching off the bed at almost every touch and caress, and gained an amazing range of sounds from him.

He stopped momentarily, assuring himself he wasn't doing anything to frighten his lover, then slithered down a little further to run his tongue up the underside of Wu Fei's arousal.

The lordling's breath caught in his throat and his hips lifted slightly in response, although a quick hand from Duo forestalled the movement. He repeated the action with the same result and smirked before curling his tongue around the tip. Wu Fei's hips lifted again and he made a sound that was half moan of pleasure and half groan of pleading. 

Duo consented to the latter and took Wu Fei fully into his mouth, teasing and caressing until he had the lordling writhing on the pillows in ecstasy and panting out Duo's name in a way that drove the erstwhile thief almost to distraction. He kept his mind enough, however, to make sure Wu Fei couldn't reach that point where the world melts away and the centre of everything becomes a delicious silky warmth. In his unconscious mind, Wu Fei knew it was reachable and knew he wanted it, but Duo wouldn't give it to him. The thief held his hips still so he couldn't set the pace he wished, but was totally at Duo's mercy. He soon fell to begging, hands twisted into fists in the pillows and eyes shut in pure, unmasked pleasure and needy desire. His back arched under a particularly firm caress from the warmth of his lover's mouth and he gasped out a few words.

"Oh… Duo… Duo, please… gods… Duo, I can't…" A shaky moan ended his barely coherent words and he bit his bottom lip to keep from screaming.

Duo smirked and made his way up to kiss Wu Fei deeply before slipping off the bed and making his way swiftly to his own room. Again he forced fear down, reminding himself that Wu Fei was close to helpless at the present time _anyway_!

The lordling's eyes fluttered open as Duo vanished and he started to sit up, afraid he'd done something wrong.

"It's alright, Wu Fei. I'll be back in just a sec – ahh! Got it!"

Duo came trotting back with a bottle of something in one hand, and before Wu Fei could ask what it was, Duo captured his mouth for a kiss of such passion that it stole his breath and thought from him. He slid his arms around Duo's waist and tucked his hands under the band of his pants, letting his fingers wander freely over the thief's backside. He soon got tired of limited movement due to the material and quickly undid the laces. Once that was done, however, he lost his nerve and couldn't follow through with stripping his lover of the garment.

Duo laughed softly and quickly followed through _for_ Wu Fei.

The lordling smiled and shifted, rubbing against Duo like a big cat. He knew he should probably do for Duo what Duo had done for him, but he wanted and he wanted _now_. He couldn't stand the waiting any longer. He needed Duo's mouth again or he would go mad, he was sure of it.

"Duo…" he whispered pleadingly.

"Mmm," Duo agreed and sat up, drawing a bewildered look from Wu Fei. The thief smiled reassuringly as he dipped a finger into the bottle, which Wu Fei realised now was oil. Duo trailed the finger down Wu Fei's arousal, causing a quickly stifled gasp, then let it wander casually around to Wu Fei's opening.

"This might hurt a little, but I promise you, it'll be worth it," he murmured before sliding the oiled finger carefully into Wu Fei. The lordling gave a slight hiss of pain, but it was soon gone and it wasn't long before Duo had added a second finger, taking care to prepare Wu Fei fully, whose breathing grew ragged and sharp with delight. Once Duo was sure Wu Fei as ready as he could be, he quickly coated his own arousal with the oil, then gently lifted Wu Fei's hips and positioned himself over the other youth's opening.

"Now this _will_ hurt, but it'll be well worth it… Trust me?" Duo said, reaching out to gently touch Wu Fei's hair.

"Yes, I trust you," Wu Fei replied, his dark eyes veiled as he touched his hand to Duo's neck where the silver collar glistened in the dim, flickering light.

Duo smiled reassuringly and leaned down to kiss Wu Fei with unrestrained passion. Wu Fei gave a little whimper into Duo's mouth and while Wu Fei was distracted, he began to enter him as gently as possible. Wu Fei's arms where they rested around Duo's shoulders tightened and Duo deepened the kiss as he eased further within his lover. He halted soon and gave Wu Fei time to adjust to him, then began a slow, steady rhythm within him. Wu Fei soon gave a gentle moan and lifted his legs to wrap around Duo's waist.

Duo moaned in answer. Wu Fei was so warm and sweetly intoxicating and being within him was heaven.

"Ooh, 'Fei…" Duo whispered, his pace beginning to quicken.

Wu Fei arched into Duo's thrusts, wanting him deeper and closer, unable to get enough, though he was getting far more than he had ever thought possible.

It wasn't long before Duo lost all control over himself, thoughts flung to the four winds. As he reached between them to take Wu Fei's arousal into his hand and stroke in time with his thrusts, Wu Fei gasped.

"Duo…" he managed to moan out as the sensations built within him until he thought he could take no more and then built still further. He went wild beneath Duo, out of control in a way he'd never been out of control before. He moved closer and closer to sweet perfection, his hands twisted in Duo's masses of hair and his legs locked around his waist.

And, just before the lordling reached that indescribable point, he heard something that made the experience all the more earth shattering.

"Oh… 'Fei… I love you," Duo whispered, then Wu Fei was conscious of nothing but an explosion of pure pleasure that started between his legs and spread through his body like a wave, setting every nerve afire.

Duo followed a bare few seconds later as Wu Fei's inner muscles tightened, whispering the lordling's name over and over.

It was a long while before either of them managed to form a coherent thought, and it was Duo who got there first. He shifted off Wu Fei, gaining a muffled protest in response, which made him smile.

"Don't worry. I'm not going anywhere," he murmured, pulling Wu Fei's back against him and curling around him spoon-fashion. He wrapped his arms about the lordling's waist and kissed his ear while Wu Fei shifted slightly, getting comfortable. Duo's hair drifted over the two of them and Wu Fei took a hold of a lock of the chestnut silk, running it idly through his fingers. He wondered, now, if he'd heard Duo right. Had the collared youth said he loved him, or had Wu Fei imagined it? And, if he had imagined it, why had he? Did he love Duo? He couldn't love Duo. Wanting Duo was bad enough; it would be too much to love him. It was an impossibility.

Duo's hand ghosted over Wu Fei's neck, pulling sweat-soaked hair free. It travelled on to stroke lightly up and down Wu Fei's side in a gentle caress.

"Thank you, 'Fei," Duo murmured and Wu Fei gave a slight smile rather than protesting his name. For one, he preferred "'Fei" over both "Wuffie" and "Wu". For another, Duo had used "'Fei" the whole time they were pleasuring one another.

Wu Fei snuggled back into Duo's warmth, dropping his commanding from in its entirety and allowing himself to feel vulnerable but safe, protected by the beautiful youth at his back.

"Thank you, too," he murmured, kissing the lock of hair he held in his hand.

"You're not planning to cut that off are you…?" Duo asked playfully.

"No, but I _will_ cut something far more important off it you're not careful."

Duo snorted.

"Once you've had Maxwell, no other will satisfy you and you can't have more Maxwell if he's lost the essentials. Therefore, you wouldn't dare!"

Wu Fei smiled silently and turned his head to kiss Duo's shoulder.

"You might be suffering from delusions of grandeur. According to Quatre, Trowa is _the best_ lover on the earth and according to Heero, it's Zechs."

Wu Fei felt Duo laugh against his back.

"Not a chance!" The thief leaned forward to nibble on Wu Fei's ear, then murmured his next words. "I _am_ the best lover on this earth." Another smile and Wu Fei shifted against Duo, getting still more comfortable.

"We should be seen at breakfast," Wu Fei murmured, half asleep by now.

"Mmm," Duo said agreeably, though he was too far-gone in the afterglow of pleasure and beginnings of sleep to have understood a word.

Wu Fei made another satisfied sound before yawning, snuggling impossibly deeper into Duo's embrace and drifting off into a sated sleep.

Duo buried his nose in Wu Fei's hair.

"Shit…" he whispered, knowing his lover was asleep. "I can't believe I've fallen for the bastard merc…"

He was completely unaware of confessing to the fact just before he reaches his climax, lost in Wu Fei's body as he had been. As far as he knew, Wu Fei was unaware and he wasn't sure if he wanted the lordling to know or not. Wu Fei certainly wasn't the best lover Duo had ever had; yet suddenly, Duo couldn't bare the thought of ever being with anyone else.

The thief sighed and sniffed deeply at Wu Fei's hair, buried his nose further into it, and, though he tired to think on his problem, drifted slowly off to a contented sleep.

* * *

Author's notes: On the title. Bloodstone _is_ actually a gem. ShivaKuy and I found it in the same book as alexandrite. It's a sort of green colour with blobs and streaks of blood red in it. I had tossed up between bloodstone, with regard to Duo's past, and rose quartz, pertaining to the lemon, but since I already had smokey quartz earlier, it ended up as bloodstone. However, don't be surprised if rose quartz _does_ pop again sometime later. I think it's a really pretty stone!


	8. Pearl

Warnings: Limey stuff, angst, Zechs bastardisation. *falls on knees in supplication to Zechs crying "I'm sorry!" at the top of her voice* And I think that's it… 

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the Gundam Wing characters in this fic. What I do own is the plot line and any of the characters that don't belong to Gundam Wing.

Author's notes: Many apologies for taking so long, everyone! It's ShivaKuy's fault! She lost her Original Character descriptions so I had to go through aaaaaaaall my Role Play logs to see if I can find them. Also she has bribed me into a story of epic kinkiness and bondage, which I've been writing intermittently, so that's why this has taken so long. Gomen. Did I mention there'd be angst?!

Chapter 8: Pearl. 

"Where are they?! Of all the days to be later than late!" Heero muttered out the side of his mouth to Zechs.

Quatre shook his head in agitation as he looked up at Zechs.

"I know Shinigami was fine last night. He went back to his own room!" he said, wringing his hands.

Heero exchanged a meaningful glance with Zechs and the two of them deducted almost instantly what had happened the night before. The Master Slave drew the advisor aside and they spoke in hushed whispers, Quatre looking at them from his place by the table in utter confusion.

"This couldn't come at a time any worse," Heero hissed, his brow furrowed in frustration.

"No time was going to be a good time," Zechs pointed out in kind.

"I know, but I think this would have to be the very worst…"

"He always knew he would never have what he wanted."

"True spoken."

"I'll go and warn them before they turn up unprepared."

Heero nodded to the blonde before slipping back to his chair at Lord Chang's side.

At his master's other side sat a man equally as finely dressed, his eyes darkening further with impatience every minute. To his side sat a young woman, her sandy-blonde hair in two thick ropes, which fell one over each shoulder. Her blue eyes watched the entrance expectantly, shifting back every so often in silent enquiry to the man who was obviously her father.

Heero murmured something in the lord's ear about Zechs having gone to find Wu Fei. Chang smiled and informed the other man who grunted his acknowledgement.

Heero muttered a few select curses under his breath and hoped this didn't go as badly as he had the awful feeling it would…

* * *

Zechs entered Wu Fei's rooms without even a knock and was about to call out to wake him when he spied the two youths curled around each other in the soft bedding. He stood and studied them a moment, his heart breaking for them. He'd known he'd find them like this, but he hadn't thought they'd look so perfectly content and happy wrapped in each other's arms.

"It's not fair…" he murmured before snapping back to himself and shaking his head. There was nothing he or anyone else could do about it.

"Wu Fei," he said in a hiss, gently shaking the lordling.

Wu Fei made a pleading kind of mewling sound which evidently broke straight through sleep to Duo's protective instincts, because his hand snapped out and wrapped about Zechs' wrist. He yanked hard on the wrist, pulling the blonde off balance and causing him to fall forward enough that the thief could hold a knife to the blonde's throat.

"Leave him sleep," Duo demanded in a hushed, dangerous tone, his violet eyes veiled.

"But he has to-" Zechs started, his words dissipating in a hiss of pain as Duo's fingers tightened around his wrist.

"Leave… him… sleep…" he repeated slowly.

"Shinigami, he needs-"

"I _don't_ think you're hearing me, Zechs! _Leave him sleep_!"

"Hmm…?" Wu Fei's sleepy tones broke the intensity building in the other two's eyes.

"Shh, babe. Sleep…" Duo whispered, attention snapping away from Zechs and straight to Wu Fei as he let go of the blonde, put aside the knife and ran the fingers of one hand through the lordling's hair while the other went around his waist.

"Mmm…" Wu Fei agreed, turning in Duo's embrace to burrow into his chest.

"But you don't underst-" Zechs tried again.

"No! I took his virginity last night, all right? I won't let the morning after _ruin_ it! That happened to me and I refuse to do it to him. Now piss off and leave us alone!"

"I don't care _what_ you took from him! No matter what happened between the two of you last night, he is a lordling first and foremost and he is needed _now_. And, whether you like it or not, you are merely his body slave and it is your job to get him up and presentable in a hurry!" Zechs eyed them up and down, his temper and pride pricked so severely that he quickly and recklessly decided not to warn them what exactly Wu Fei was needed for. "_And_ you might want to get him cleaned up before he leaves this room, because the _last_ thing he needs to be seen in is a _slaves mess_!"

Zechs turned on his heel and stalked out, giving Duo time to do little else but scream a rather explicit insult at the snobbish Master Slave about his mother and what she'd done with a pig.

"Mmm… shut up, Duo," Wu Fei grumbled good-naturedly as he hit his new lover sluggishly with a pillow. "I'm _trying_ to sleep…"

"Um… about that… You remember you said we needed to be seen at breakfast…?" Duo's hand still stroked absently through Wu Fei's hair and the lordling shifted happily beneath the gentle caress.

"Yes…" he replied.

"Well…" whispered Duo in his ear. "We're very, _very_ late…"

Wu Fei seemed to take a moment to digest this, but when he did, he leapt straight to action.

"_What_?" he cried as he shot out of bed and commenced finding himself whatever clothing he lay his hands on and getting into it.

"Uh… love?" Duo said amusedly, then looked momentarily shocked that the endearment had rolled so easily off his tongue.

"Yes?"

"Sit down and let me. You're going to do yourself an injury!"

Wu Fei blinked uncomprehendingly at him, then flopped dejectedly back onto the bed.

"Well, I _am_ late already… I suppose a few extra minutes won't make much difference…"

"I'll have you ready in no time flat and you'll be presentable too!"

And Duo was true to his word. Not two minutes later, Duo had made good on his promise. He'd had Wu Fei brush and tail his raven hair while he himself had picked up the now-cooling washing water the maids had left outside the door earlier. As Wu Fei had washed, Duo had picked him an outfit that wasn't too fancy, but at the same time, looked formal enough that some of his father's displeasure may be muted by the lordling's appearance. Wu Fei quickly dried and Duo helped him get into the clothes.

"There. Gorgeous young lordling in no time flat! We _should_ have washed your hair, but we really _didn't_ have time for that."

Wu Fei only smiled and pulled the still naked Duo against him. He leaned up to brush a teasing kiss across the other youth's lips, stealthy fingers wrapping around the thief's already growing arousal before Duo even had time to register the kiss.

"Thank you…" Wu Fei breathed, his hand beginning a slow rhythm.

"Mmmnn…" Duo moaned, his body going limp against Wu Fei's.

"Later, I'll thank you in a much more… _definite_ way…" the lordling promised huskily, still stroking Duo.

"Uhh… 'Fei… oh…" Duo panted, hips pushing forward reflexively.

"Later," Wu Fei promised again, before slipping away with a devilish smirk playing about his lips.

Oh but he loved the power he held over Duo. He would never ever take advantage of the braided slave – not anymore anyway – but he still enjoyed the knowledge of the effect he could have on Duo. Another smirk, and Wu Fei quickened his pace, wanting to get breakfast over with so he could have his lover again.

* * *

Duo staggered the two steps to the nearest wall and leaned limply against it, resting his forehead on cool, hard granite in an effort to cool his passions. It didn't help much. His breathing was still ragged and his body still desperately wanted more than what it had been given. If Duo didn't know better, he'd think last night had _not_ been Wu Fei's first, after doing what he'd just done.

A half-moan half-groan escaped Duo's lips as his urgent mind began sending him pictures of Wu Fei in various states of undress.

"Dammit! I need to get breakfast too! I'm starving!" Duo pondered through the mental pictures, a far from easy task, until he came up with an idea. He forcibly removed Wu Fei from his mental fantasies and replaced the darkly beautiful man with Relena, the kitchen maid who burned things. This soon severely wilted his excitement and once he was sufficiently cooled off, he set about washing and making himself presentable.

* * *

Wu Fei skittered to a halt just before the doors of the great hall. He smoothed his hair, straightened his clothes and entered the hall a far more dignified pace than the one he had set getting there. Sharp eyes quickly scanned the rearranged setting, and it was easy enough for him to pick which seat was his – it was the only one without an occupant. He gave a mental wince. By the looks of it, he'd chosen a very, _very_ bad morning to be late.

Halting before his father, Wu Fei sketched a hasty bow.

"Good morning, father," he said, and there was no disguising the hopeful edge to his voice.

"Son, I _do_ hope you have a good excuse…"

Wu Fei had found that his father could see right through him if he lied, so he knew he was better off not to. He wasn't about to come out and say _exactly_ why he was late, but a half-truth would likely get past the man.

"I was busy with my body servant, father. As you know, he has been ill as of late and I was taking care of him."

Zechs leaned forward to murmur in Heero's ear.

"Will you take care of _me_ later…?"

"You have a one-track mind. This isn't the time," Heero said in reply, disguising his comment as a dismissive order.

"But you know you want to…" Zechs used the fall of his hair to cut him from the view of everyone at the table and flicked his tongue out to caress the shell of Heero's ear. All this to everyone else merely looked like Zechs was trying to insist on something.

"Later, but not now!" This looked like Hero was growing impatient and annoyed and presumption of a slave.

Zechs nodded solemnly, but Heero could read the laughter in the ice-blue eyes.

While this went on, Wu Fei's father had accepted his son's explanation, but with some reprimand, which Wu Fei knew was for the guests' benefit. Wu Fei slipped in between his mother and the young girl, who smiled boldly at him. He replied with a nod of his head, but was saved from having to say anything by the serving of breakfast.

Before the meal was begun, his father stood to make a toast, a broad grin across both his and the other man's faces.

"Lords and Ladies, as you all know, the alliance between our two provinces has long been a strong and secure one. The time has come to strengthen that bond still further. I, therefore, prepose a toast to Sally Po, my own son's bride to be!"

* * *

Duo swore repeatedly under his breath as he tried to get his hair into order. The more frustrated he grew, the faster he tried to complete the task, and the faster he tried to do it, the more mistakes he made. In the end, he had to stop, take a few deep breaths to calm himself down, and start over.

He was done in no time.

Once he finished, he gave himself a once-over, pronounced himself perfectly, mouth-wateringly gorgeous, and strode off. He then remembered he was still supposed to appear at least a _little_ ill and slowed his walk a touch. He reached the slave entrance, adjusted his shirt collar, tried to look pale, and then stepped in.

"…My own son's bride to be!"

Duo's mouth dropped open and it was only through great effort that he managed to smother the urge to cry "No!" and buried a horrified in a gasp with a ragged cough.

No one really heard him, as the hall had erupted into delighted cheers, but somehow, even in all the uproar, Quatre _did_ manage to hear him. He hurried over to Duo and quickly helped him over to his chair, mistaking a shudder of emotional pain for a shudder of physical pain.

"Shinigami! Are you alright?" he asked, already looking about for someone to help the violet-eyed slave back to his bed.

"Yeah… yeah, I'm fine," Duo replied absently, his eyes quickly finding and locking with Wu Fei's. The shock and hurt in those dark pools mirrored Duo's own and he nothing more than to go up there, wrap one arm protectively around Wu Fei and use the other to break the nose of the smiling girl sitting beside Wu Fei, who was obviously the aforementioned "bride to be".

When the cheering died down, Wu Fei's father continued.

"May their union guarantee the alliance for eternity and may their children rule with kindness and wisdom, as their parents before them, for as long as the Chang line continues!"

The hall erupted into cheering again and mug after mug was lifted high.

"To Lady Po!" screamed an anonymous voice and almost every other voice took up the toast and drank to it.

Duo let his head fall to the table and began beating it against the sturdy wood.

"Shinigami!" Quatre cried in horror, reaching out to tug the chestnut haired youth back.

"No… it can't… it's not… I can't…" Duo's words trailed off and he gave a violent shake of his head then burst out of his chair and fled the room, unnoticed by most in the ecstatic crowd. Quatre made to go after him, but Trowa stopped him.

Wu Fei, too, saw him go, but was powerless to do anything but sit where he was and try not to look shocked or upset. His mind kept telling him he didn't need the braided youth anyway – he was just a slave – but his heart was screaming otherwise. His father hadn't even warned him! Although, he reflected, his father probably _would_ have warned him if he had have been on time.

It took everything he had not to flinch away when Sally rested a hand on his arm to get his attention.

"I know we've never met before, but I hope our marriage will be a happy and productive one."

Wu Fei almost winced.

"I…" He had to clear his throat and try again. "As do I."

* * *

Due to all the official ceremonies and people who needed to be spoken to, Wu Fei didn't get away until well into the evening. He was dying to find Duo and hold him. Wu Fei was an honest person by nature and he had finally admitted to himself that Duo meant more to him than just a mere slave. He knew what he had to do now.

He found Duo curled up in the pillows of his own bed in his own small room, fast asleep obviously exhausted from the crying it was evident he'd been doing.

Wu Fei climbed carefully onto the pillows beside the ball of black clothing and chestnut hair, making sure not to wake Duo just yet. Something bit painfully into his heart as he looked down at the young man to whom he'd given his virginity and a single tear slid unbidden and unnoticed from his eye to slide down his cheek and hang, undecided and furtive, at his jaw before giving in and flinging itself down to burst apart on the pillows below. Eventually, he reached out and gently shook his love and lover.

"Duo…? Duo…?" he said softly.

"'Fei!" Duo cried as he came awake, a broad grin spreading across his face. "I thought you didn't want… to be with me anymore because… because of Lady Po."

Wu Fei put a hand to Duo's cheek, his dark eyes sad.

"Duo… I…" He couldn't find the words to saw what he wanted to say, so instead, he pulled the small sapphire from under his short over-tunic. "A gift," he whispered as he closed his eyes and covered the jewel with his fist. He whispered a few words under his breath, then lifted his eyes to Duo's as the sapphire shattered and the collar about the other's neck turned to a silver dust, then simply vanished.

"Wu Fei…" Duo whispered, putting one hand to his own neck and the other upon Wu Fei's closed fist as his violet eyes welled with tears. Wu Fei pulled Duo against him so the other didn't have to see him cry.

"Duo… I've set you free now so you may leave… I-"

Duo pushed away from Wu Fei and looked at him with hurt filled eyes.

"So you _don't_ want to be with me…" Duo looked away from Wu Fei, withdrawing his hand from where it rested over the lordling's.

"Duo! Duo, no, that's not-" Wu Fei started.

"You don't have to lie to me. I know I'm just an ex-slave…"

Wu Fei began to panic. He hadn't considered something like this.

"No, Duo! You don't understand. I want-"

"Me to go away. I understand _completely_."

"For the love of the gods, Duo! Listen to me!" Wu Fei cried, his voice becoming somewhat hysterical and his eyes getting damp. "Stop being so stubborn and listen to me! I could care less about this alliance, but there's nothing I can do! It is my _duty_!"

"Duty," Duo snorted, but Wu Fei could read the pain under the insult. He gently put a hand to Duo's cheek and urged the thief's face up so he could meet his eyes. "Duo… Duo, I would do anything to keep you at my side, but I cannot stop this marriage and I know you wouldn't want to be a mistress… of sorts. I'm doing this because I know you'll be happier away from here, and all I want is for you to be happy… because… I love you."

It was as if these last three words had opened something within Duo as tears began to spill unhindered and silent from his large amethyst eyes.

"I…" was all Duo managed before Wu Fei pulled him forward and kissed him desperately. Tears flowed down both their faces as they hugged each other impossibly close and didn't break the kiss until they were forced to.

"I don't want to let you go, but it's better this way," Wu Fei whispered, his hands resting on Duo's hips.

Duo lifted a hand and stroked it over the black of Wu Fei's severely restrained hair. He trailed it around to undo the tie and free the hair, then ran his fingers through it.

"I… I love you too, 'Fei…" he whispered, tears beginning afresh.

"I know…" Wu Fei whispered in return, smiling through still-damp eyes.

"Can I… just one last time…?"

Wu Fei shook his head.

"It will make things harder and… I don't have time. I have-"

Duo's mouth suddenly took his own and any protests Wu Fei might have had died in his throat as Duo worked his magic.

* * *

"I don't want to go…" Duo whispered breathlessly, his sweat-soaked body glistening in the candle light where it lay beside Wu Fei's, legs twined and arms around one another. The candles cast a strangely ethereal light over everything and somehow deepened the sadness radiating between the two panting youths.

Wu Fei smiled an achingly sad smile, his hand floating over but not quite touching Duo's rivers of hair.

"Again, you would not be happy as a second, lover. It's better this way," he replied softly.

No one knows you like I do," Duo said, the change of subject taking Wu Fei by surprise.

"What do you mean?"

"Everyone else sees the cold, immovable, unfeeling you that I always saw before I got close to you. It's you, but a different you than the sweet lover I know now."

Wu Fei smiled slightly and shook his head.

"Perhaps…"

"I should've known better than to think you might admit it, huh?"

"Yes."

Duo laughed gently, leaned over to kiss Wu Fei with infinite tenderness, a soft touch of his lips to the lordling's before he slid away and off the bed, beginning to dress.

"You're late again," he said playfully as he began the task of re-braiding his hair.

"And it's your fault again," Wu Fei retorted as he too slid out of bed, but there was only humour in his voice. He crept stealthily over to Duo and wrapped his arms around the thief's slim waist from behind, desperate for one last touch.

Duo smiled very sadly and rested his head back on Wu Fei's shoulder.

"You have to go and I have to go…" Duo whispered, but they stayed still like that for a while, silent, just existing together for those few moments. Eventually, Duo turned in Wu Fei's arms and hugged him tightly, then released him and finished braiding his hair. As Wu Fei quickly redressed, Duo retrieved his sword and slung it at his hip.

There could be no more stalling. They stood looking at one another, unsure what to say or how to say it.

"I love you, Wu Fei," Duo whispered with a sad smile, then vanished through the window, having decided he would rather slip out unnoticed than walk through the place and have to answer questions and say goodbyes.

"I love you, too, Duo…" Wu Fei murmured, but he was greeted with only silence, and the moon's pearly gaze.

~ ~ ~

Author's notes: Well I _told_ you there'd be angst!!


	9. Emerald

Warnings: Lime stuff, angst (isn't there always?), Heero bastardisation, language, shounen-ai, questionable time lines, time skips, even. 

Pairings: Really, do I even have to tell you…?

Disclaimer: I own nothing but The Plot. If you steal The Plot, I do hereby swear that I will sic Nihrana on you, and believe me when I tell you that's _not_ a good thing… I also make no money off this fic. It is written for the soul purpose of my own enjoyment, and that of others… Well and perhaps for a little ego stroking…

Author's Notes: Whee! My Two Towers soundtrack came in the mail today. _And_ it has Legolas on the front. Mmm… Legolas. If you haven't seen Finding Nemo, go and see it. It's one of the most beautiful films I've ever seen. 

One more chapter of this I think is all there will be, however, the ending I have written made my sister throw a book at me, so suffice it to say, it needs re-writing. Thus, it might be a little longer than expected. Also, there's some stuff going on in my life at the moment that's making it hard for me to think straight, let alone write. I'm doing my best, but life has a way of getting in the way. Then again, writing's the way I _escape_ life, so maybe I'll be doing _more_ of it, not less. *grins*

Elnoyles are evil incarnate… and I have to keep fighting the things because I _need_ the Energy Crystals, and I'm _not_ going to try and win ten bloody Elnoyle cards just so I can have one Energy Crystal… Yes, I've been spending much time playing FF8. Irvine is a god. ;) Okay, I'm sorry. Getting on with it, ne?

The Fic!!__

Chapter 9: Emerald. 

Wu Fei stared at the empty window, he didn't know for how long, until he was broken from his reverie by a soft, but worried summons.

"You're making a terrible habit of being late, sir! And we can't find Shinigami anywhere!" It was Quatre's voice from the other side, plaintive and, yes, worried.

Wu Fei strode over and pulled open the door, pulling his cool trained-in manner around him like a protective shield.

"I had important matters to attend to, Quatre, and I shouldn't have to explain myself to you. As for Shinigami… he's gone."

Quatre's eyes widened and he clutched at Wu Fei's shirt.

"You _killed_ him?!" he cried.

"No! I didn't kill him! Don't be foolish… I let him go.  Have no need for weaklings such as he under my command." Wu Fei snuffed the urge to wince at his own harsh words, his years of courtly training being drawn upon to keep his face straight and impassive.

"That's such a _cruel_ thing to say! It's not _his_ fault you nearly killed him and he's weak at the moment!"

Wu Fei did wince a little at that, but quickly regained himself a glowered down at the blonde.

"You will _not_ question me," he growled, then strode past, sweeping Quatre to the side and nearly sending him off his feet.

"Bastard!" Quatre hissed, tears welling in his sea-blue eyes. He had previously thought Wu Fei, while outwardly stern and cold, was a naturally kind and caring person, but his treatment of Shinigami had forced the blonde to think otherwise. Quatre sniffled, the tears spilling over, and fled in search of his comfort.

He soon found Trow where he had thought he'd be, sitting in the well-lighted library reading quietly to himself. Though a large amount of Trowa's time went into his duties as Captain of the Guard, and he loved every second of it, he also loved to read and spent a large part of his free time here. A gentle, almost unnoticeable smile twitched Trowa's lips up as he rad, making Quatre smile himself through the tears still streaming down his face.

Quatre decided he didn't want to disturb his lover now, so he started to turn away.

"I know you're there. I've known you were there since I heard you half way up the corridor." Trowa lifted his emerald gaze to Quatre's. "You don't become Captain of the Guard without perfectly-honed senses."

"Oh…" Quatre whispered as Trowa put the book aside and beckoned to him.

"Why are you crying…?" he wondered the second Quatre was settled securely in his lap.

"Oh, I know it's stupid of me to let this affect me like it does, but I can't stand Wu Fei's treatment of Shinigami!"

"What did he do?" Trowa's hand stroked soothing circles across the blonde's back, his voice sympathetic.

"He sent him away!" Quatre wailed before burying his face in Trowa's chest and sobbing heartbrokenly.

Trowa blinked in shock.

"He… sent him away? You mean… freed him?"

"_Yes_! He said he couldn't have 'weaklings' under his command! It's _his_ fault Shinigami's weak at the moment! It's not as if he _asked_ for Wu Fei to nearly kill him! How can he be such a cold-hearted, stubborn, mean, uncaring pr-"

Trowa halted Quatre's tirade with a deep kiss then drew away and wiped the tears from the little slave's cheeks.

"Shh… don't say something you might regret."

"I won't regret saying it about _him_!" Quatre spat with feeling.

"Oh, you would…" Trowa dropped his mouth to kiss Quatre's neck. "If you knew the whole story…"

Quatre's head had been dropping back under Trowa's ministrations, his eyes sliding closed, but at these words, his eyes snapped back open and he lifted his head again.

"Ooh! Tell me!" he whimpered plaintively, giving Trowa his best set of puppy-dog eyes. 

Trowa laughed softly and brushed a hand through the bangs over Quatre's face.

"You can't tell another living soul. I think only Heero and Zechs know besides me, because they worked it out from the signs, just like I did." Trowa cleared his throat, being dramatic, and grinned when Quatre hit him lightly. "Alright, alright. Here we go. There was once a lordling who was tired of sitting around doing nothing while his people were robbed and beaten, so, without his father's knowledge, he went to the Captain of the Guard and all but begged him to let him masquerade as a mercenary and patrol nights whenever he could. It took time, but eventually, the Captain gave in and off went the lordling. The other members of the Guard only knew him as a mercenary, and he was the butt of more than just a few taunts and jokes. 

"He was ecstatic, therefore, when it was _he_ who captured the elusive, untouchable thief who was called Shinigami and whom superstition stated _was_ Death and _that_ was why he was so good at what he did. So, he, the one around whom every joke was centred, bagged Death and sent him into slavery, knowing Death would rather die than be a slave. 

"By an ironic coincidence, the lordling's father picked up Death some time later at a slave market and bought him home to be the lordling's body slave. Though they couldn't stand each other at first, gradually, things changed and they fell in love."

"Love?!" Quatre squeaked, unable to contain himself.

"Shh! Let me finish!" Trowa cleared his throat again. "They acted on that love, not knowing the lordling's arranged bride was coming the next morning. It shocked them both. When the lordling could escape the official ceremonies, he went to his lover and freed him, knowing he would be happier away than playing the part of something akin to a mistress…"

"Oh… Oh… Trowa, that's…" Quatre's words were swamped by a new fit of crying.

"Shh…" Trowa whispered, holding Quatre close and stroking his back as heaving sobs wracked his small frame.

"Oh, Trowa, I didn't know! I thought… I mean I didn't know he was only saying those things to cover it! He must be dying inside…"

"Yes… I… couldn't lose you like that…"

Quatre looked adoringly up at Trowa. Though the blonde knew Trowa loved him, the emerald-eyed man had never come even _this_ close to saying so out loud.

"I love you, too, Trowa," he said softly, snuggling further into Trowa's embrace for the comfort he needed after the sorrow of his lover's tale.

"Let's go back to my room…" Trowa suggested huskily, his hand wandering up under Quatre's shirt. Quatre could only nod and they left quickly lest they make a rather… _interesting_ scene.

* * *

Wu Fei sat listening to Sally's inane prattle, not really paying all that much attention. He supposed her conversation probably wasn't _really_ inane, he only thought so because she wasn't D- he cut the thought off quickly.

It had been six months since Duo had left. Wu Fei and Sally were married and she was two months pregnant with their first child. Wu Fei was hoping it would be a son, as then he would no longer be obligated to provide an heir.

Sally, for her part, held no illusions that she was loved or even wanted, but she adored Wu Fei and was ecstatic just to have the title of his wife and his child's mother. She, of course, was hoping the child _wouldn't_ be a boy, so that she could spend at least one more night with Wu Fei. She also knew he wasn't listening to her, but she kept up the act for the people lining the tables. At least, she thought, he knew the appropriate places to nod or shake his head…

She wondered who the woman was that haunted his thoughts. She knew there was one, and that it wasn't herself. He was thoughtful enough of her to keep whomever it was out of her sight and no one else in the place was even suspicious that Wu Fei might be sleeping with another, but Sally was sure he was.

Wu Fei glanced across at the wife whom was forced upon him, nodding at whatever it was she said, though he wasn't certain what that was. She thought he was sleeping with another, he knew that, but he didn't bother to tell her he had only ever slept with one other besides herself or that he wasn't doing so now. She was smart and knew what to ask and, more importantly, what _not_ to ask.

Almost absently, Wu Fei wondered how he was going to survive the rest of his life…

* * *

Duo ran his gaze over the woman laying facedown, sprawled across the entirety of the bed and he grimaced. Why had he done it? _Again_? It hadn't been worth it and it never was. He hadn't even picked a decent-looking partner this time. Her hair straggled around her, limp, greasy and caked with so much grime that it was impossible to tell what colour it _should_ have been. Her skin was pale and a touch jaundiced and the memory of her face made his stomach turn.

He pondered on escaping before she woke, then remembered this was his place and he didn't trust her to leave without taking anything… Sighing, he moved to the only other room in the small dwelling.

It had been a year and a half now, since he had left Wu Fei's room via the window and the lordling still occupied his mind all the time. When news of the baby girl had reached him, he'd been shattered but soon recovered. It was, after all, a lordling's duty to produce an heir.

Duo sat on a pile of golden coins with a heavy sigh. He'd amassed a good share of wealth over the last eighteen months, but still preferred to live in a small, inconspicuous place. It was smarter to do that than advertise the fact that one as wealthy and yet obviously held no job.

His thoughts wandered to the baby and what she was like. Was she more like her mother or her father? He hoped it was the latter. It suddenly occurred to him that, as the baby had been a girl, there was the need for another one, since women couldn't succeed. That would mean-

"_Fuck_!" Duo spat jealously, jerking a hand through his hair.

"Mmm… again…?" murmured a voice from the door. It was evidently _trying_ to sound sultry, but only succeeded in sounding childish and faintly whiny.

"You. Out. Now," Duo said sharply, waving at the door. She tossed a glare in his direction, obviously severely pissed off, but when he reached towards the shining, carefully-tended sword leaning against the wall, she scampered to her clothes and hurried out.

Maybe a male partner next time… It was at least _closer_ to being Wu Fei and there was the chance (small as it might be) that it might fill the aching emptiness within him. He needed _something_ to fill it, or it would swallow him whole. The threat of it was getting more real every day, a list of ways he could quietly die…

He sighed yet again and stood. He needed food.

Dressing quickly in his usual black garb and belting the sword Wu Fei had given him around his waist, he left, securing the door with the residual magic the collar had left him with.

"Hear ye! Hear ye!"

It was the first thing he heard as he stepped into the bustling streets, and he wondered what the Crier had to say today. Thieves and streetwalkers and common thugs, plus the odd assassin, had been getting caught thick and fast lately and the executions had been frequent. Perhaps that was happening again and Duo absently wondered if it was anyone he knew.

"By the command of his Lordship I do hereby decree that there will be a celebration for the new baby to be born to the Lady Sally Po and the Lordling Wu Fei Chang. All are welcome to attend the festivities in the courtyard and gardens of the castle!"

A great cheer rose up from the gathered crowd while Duo's mouth dropped open. The first baby was only five months old! Duo sneered. Evidently, Wu Fei wasn't _so_ averse to women as he'd made out…

The Crier placed his notice on the wall and Duo slunk about in the shadows until the crowd had dispersed, back to their business, and he was free to slip up to the parchment unnoticed.

He read quickly through the notice again, then noted the date. It was to be held two days from now.

"Well why not? A free feed and a few careless pockets to pick…"

Duo licked his lips, not admitting to himself that all he really wanted was a glimpse of Wu Fei Chang. His mind shifted back to the immediate focus on food and he went in search of someone to either steal food directly from or steal the funds for food.

* * *

"Father, _why_ must you insist on this? I don't _want_ to go!" Wu Fei snapped at his father, folding his arms indignantly.

"They expect it, Wu Fei. They need something to cheer them right now the prospect of failed crops on the horizon," the man replied, looking out the window at the fervour of activity.

Stalls were going up everywhere selling everything imaginable. Travelling troupes were setting up their areas for whatever entertainment they provided. Scents of food drifted up from both his own kitchens and the various food sellers.

"He's right, Wu Fei. They need a festival," Sally said by his elbow, laying a hand on his arm.

Wu Fei snorted, wondering why they couldn't just have their festival without having to see him, but he realised arguing was useless. He was going to this thing and there was nothing he could do about it.

"I just pray _this_ baby is a boy," he hissed under his breath as his father and wife moved out of earshot. He sighed deeply, then followed after them, hoping he'd only have to make a token appearance.

* * *

Duo wondered through the gathering crowd, having something resembling fun despite himself. A hot leg of chicken appropriated when its cook wasn't watching had provided enough to keep him satisfied for at least the next half-hour and a half-finished mug of ale rested very easily in one hand as he moved through the people, unseen even though he was right there.

His attention was taken by a set of performers who were actually acting out _his_ story! Of course, it was widely unknown by most exactly where he had vanished to during his time off the streets and this particular play told of his dying. He apparently returned after striking up a shady deal with Death himself.

Duo laughed softly.

"How dashing of me…" he murmured, highly amused. He grinned, flipping his braid back over his shoulder then turned warily when the crowd in the immediate vicinity fell silent.

His Lordship, his daughter-in-law and his son passed through, nodding graciously to all around them. Duo kept out of their view, smirking slightly at the disgusted look on Wu Fei's face. The smirk turned to an aching loss within him. However, he gave another little grin before darting up beside and behind the trailing Wu Fei.

"No fun…?" he murmured in the dark-haired youth's ear, then darted away again before Wu Fei had even started to turn. The lordling frowned around at the smiling, laughing faces surrounding him before dismissing his hearing of the voice as imagination.

Duo laughed softly and darted close again.

"Lighten up. It's not _so_ bad," he said into the other ear before vanishing expertly again, confident he hadn't been seen at all.

Wu Fei growled and whirled again, still not seeing anyone.

Duo smirked, knowing he was annoying Wu Fei. He invoked every last scrap of what magic he had been bequeathed by the collar and drew it tight around himself, encouraging the eyes to slide past him and ignore him, effectively making himself invisible. He didn't have long, he knew, but nevertheless, he slipped up behind Wu Fei and slid an arm around his waist. He put his mouth to the lordling's ear.

"No play, 'Fei…?" he purred, sliding his free hand over the fabric of Wu Fei's pants in an altogether knowing movement.

"Duo…?" Wu Fei whispered, but the thief was gone, his spell quickly disintegrating around him. No matter. He wasn't doing something as attention drawing as turning on Lord Chang's son anymore. And turn him on he had! Even from here he could see Wu Fei's quickened breathing and the evident bulge in his pants which he quickly hid by slipping out his jacket and laying it over his arm, then folding the arm very casually across his stomach.

Wu Fei shook his head. He must be delirious. There'd been no one there! He'd looked down and seen neither the arm he felt around his waist nor the hand that had slid so intimately over his pants. He _couldn't_ have heard that voice. He just _couldn't have_! It was impossible. He _wanted_ to hear the thief's voice and to feel his arms wrapped around him and his mind was playing with him. He should rest.

"Father… Sally… I am not feeling the best… I'll… have to go and rest," he said softly.

"Don't you try to beg this off, Wu Fei," his father said dismissively.

"No, father… I… _must_ rest," Wu Fei said distantly, his voice slightly shaky.

"He rally doesn't look well, Father," Sally said, looking in concern at her husband.

Lord Chang turned to regard his son shrewdly, frowning slightly when he realised the youth did indeed look pale and perhaps a touch feverish.

"Very well. Go, rest," he said shortly, waving a dismissive hand and turning away.

Wu Fei turned on his heel and headed single-mindedly for the keep.

Duo saw his lover – huh, he still referred to Wu Fei as that – begin moving toward sanctuary, reading the look on his face very easily. The lordling plainly thought he was going mad. Duo darted off and slipped, unnoticed, into the entrance of the keep, weaving his way into the shadows about mid-way between where Wu Fei would enter and the lordling's room.

Wu Fei paced quickly down the halls on the way to his rooms, his mind telling him over and over that Duo _couldn't_ be here. That _couldn't_ have been the thief he heard. And _no one_ had touched him out there. No o-

His rushed thoughts faltered to a floundering halt as his body encountered another, slim, well toned and lithe. Arms slid around his waist and a long-missed mouth descended upon his for a deep kiss, full of heat and love and everything Wu Fei had ever wanted but couldn't have.

"Mmn… Duo… oh, Duo, Duo," Wu Fei whispered chokingly, tears streaking down his cheeks.

"I know, 'Fei… I know," Duo replied in an equally choked whisper, silver paths tracking down his own face and reflecting the uncertain torchlight.

"A year and a half…" Wu Fei murmured, pressing against Duo, all his façade of cold indifference dropped, as he had only ever been able to drop it with Duo.

"A year and a half, a week, three days…" Duo replied, fingers tangling comfortingly in Wu Fei's hurriedly unbound hair.

Wu Fei couldn't help but laugh.

"You kept _that_ close a count?"

"I couldn't think of anything but you."

"Then I wasn't the only one."

"Not by a long shot."

"But… but what… now?"

It was the question Wu Fei didn't want to ask, but knew he had to. They couldn't just stand here in this corridor forever, much as he wished they could.

Duo smirked. He lifted the lordling into his arms and carted him off to his room, closing and bolting the door. Moving swiftly across the room, Duo deposited Wu Fei carefully on the bed, then commenced a hurried discarding of clothing. Wu Fei licked his lips in anticipation as the candlelight bathed more and more of Duo's revealed flesh in a warm copper-gold glow. Then sense got the better of him.

"Duo, Sally and my father, they…" he trailed off as Duo halted and looked at him.

"The choice is yours, 'Fei. What do you want?" he asked. He hadn't intended any of this to happen, but he wasn't sorry it had. He'd been yearning for Wu Fei ever since he'd climbed out that window. But if the lordling said no…

Wu Fei's mouth opened then shut with a snap when he realised he couldn't think of anything intelligent to say. He looked down at the pillows so he wasn't so distracted by Duo's near-naked body and groaned softly, torn. His entire life one thing had been drummed into him; duty, duty, duty, and it was a difficult habit to break. Yet… his heart cried and begged and screamed for Duo, throwing itself against the cage of his ribs as if in an effort to get to the thief all by itself. His soul added to the clamour, singing a mournful, pleading song. A song that was only half a song without the counterpoint provided by Duo's soul. He groaned again, but this time, the groan ran quickly into words.

"You. I want you…" He lifted his eyes to find Duo smiling at him in a way that made his heart flutter and his soul soar. Then, his love was in his arms and he was in his love's arms and nothing else mattered as they danced their way to heaven.

* * *

Heero's eyes snapped open and he shout of the trance he'd been holding. He'd been keeping Lord Chang closely shadowed by his mind so he could keep a tight watch without alarming the townsfolk. It had been on the lord's request, and Heero wasn't entirely satisfied, but he was bound, always, by Chang's rulings.

Heero had seen Wu Fei leave and not thought much of it. The lordling had seemed sincere enough, and he had found no reason to doubt his word. Not so now. Now, he _knew_ the real reason.

"Shit!" he spat with feeling at both what he'd felt and the state his head was in after leaping so quickly out of trance.

"What is it?" Zechs asked, quickly bringing Heero a gentle drug the mage always used if he encountered a headache due his magic. For once, Heero waved it away.

"No. I'm going to need my wits about me tonight when all breaks loose," he muttered.

"What? Why?" Zechs asked, putting the potion aside.

"Shinigami's back," Heero stated flatly, two fingers rubbing absently at one temple.

"Truly? How do you know?"

"I just felt Wu Fei's power in trance. There's only one thing that makes a power react like that: pure ecstasy. Only one person could and will ever be able to give Wu Fei that."

"Shinigami," Zechs said, followed quickly by a harsh curse.

"Precisely. Wu Fei won't be able to part from him a second time and Duo's far to independent and possessive to share with the Lady Po. They'll leave, but Wu Fei's too proud and headstrong to leave without lecturing his father on the wrongs of arranged marriages and the injustices visited on his person. In short-"

"All hell will break loose," Zechs finished for him.

"Correct. But… we can stop it, Zechs," Heero said softly as Zechs helped him to his feet.

"Only by – oh…"

"Exactly."

"But can we-"

"We have to. There's no room for emotions here, Zechs. Our duty is first and foremost to his Lordship."

Zechs closed his ice blue eyes for a moment, an image of the morning he'd woken Shinigami in Wu Fei's arms springing readily to his inner vision. His heart gave one painful wrench and he murmured a soft apology, before opening his eyes again and giving Heero a curt nod.

"You're right, Heero. Come on."

Heero nodded in return and the two of them set off for Wu Fei's rooms. Hopefully, they could get this done and leave no trace before Lord Chang and Lady Po returned from the festival…

* * *

Author's Notes: Fun! I think I'll be glad when I'm done with this one. I think the plot is very weak. I actually wrote it before Elven Mage and, in my opinion, Elven Mage is much, much better. Oh yeah… time jumps again. Because I'm slack and couldn't think of anything to _fill_ the time I jumped.


	10. Garnet

Chapter 10: Garnet. 

Warnings: Angst, yaoi, shounen-ai, lemony-lime stuff, language? Not sure. Evil plots, sap, fluff… all that good stuff. If there's anything I haven't warned about, I apologise.

Disclaimer: Don't own 'em, not makin' money.

Author's Notes: Okay, yeah, I know. This took a helluva time. I'm so sorry. It just… wouldn't come. I had an ending, and it sucked, and I knew this, so I sent it to ShivaKuy, and she reminded me that yes, it sucked, so then I had to write a second and boy was it hard, but I'm pleased with the results. I hope you are too.

Some stuff from comments on the last chapter: 

Dragon Tenshi, you're absolutely right. Heero should _so_ not have referred to Duo as "Duo". He should have said "Shinigami". My mistake. I didn't pick it up. Nor did ShivaKuy. Bad her.

Kyra2, I do not _always_ kill characters! I did that _once_! *laughs*

Now then, _on_ to the fic!

~ ~ ~

Wu Fei smiled contentedly and snuggled closer to Duo, listening to their slowing breathing. His arm rested around Duo's waist and the thief's leg was hooked easily over the lordling's hips. Wu Fei let his mouth wander casually around in leisurely patterns over his lover's chest, kissing, sucking and licking idly in order to draw muted growls of approval from the back of Duo's throat. He eventually made his way to a nipple and spent some time there, listening to Duo's again quickening breaths.

"Mmm… ah, I missed you…" Duo said through a moan.

"I know," Wu Fei replied, gently pressing a hand to the centre of Duo's chest to keep him still.

"But do you know how much?" Duo wondered, his breath hitching as Wu Fei teasingly paid his nipples another visit.

"I can guess," Wu Fei whispered before sliding down to dip his tongue into Duo's navel. Duo's back arched slightly and he gave a slight moan.

"Yes… please…" he whispered, completely forgetting to tell Wu Fei just how much he'd missed him.

Wu Fei slithered further down until he could run his tongue up the underside of Duo's arousal and the thief shuddered.

"Ooh, 'Fei…" he gasped, hips lifting.

Wu Fei smiled seductively up at Duo before taking him completely into his mouth, knowing exactly what to do and how to do it to drive his lover crazy. Duo arched off the pillows, moaning and gasping alternately, his fingers clenched in still more of the cushions. He was swiftly approaching wonderful oblivion, loving everything about Wu Fei. He whispered his lover's name over and over as he came closer and closer to that which he both wanted and didn't want, for it would end this wonderful building pleasure.

And the door flew open.

Wu Fei pulled away from Duo with a start while the thief shot into a sitting position in no time flat, all thought of what he had been nearing gone in a wash of shock.

"What-?" he stated, but Wu Fei cut him off, his commanding "lord-of-everything" voice at full volume.

"What the hell do you two think you are doing, bursting in here like this? The door was _locked_ and that means you stay out, whether you have the ability to disengage that lock or not!" He threw a significant look at Heero. "I would thank you to leave now and pray that I don't give word of this outrage to my father."

Zechs shook his head and stepped into the room, striding over to the bed in five long steps. He reached out and had dragged Duo off the bed, pinning his arms behind his back, before either of them had time to think.

"What's going on?" Duo cried, fighting against Zechs' tenacious hold. Wu Fei's eyes snapped. He was livid.

"I would ask the same thing…" he growled threateningly.

"He's a liability," Heero stated flatly, indicating the struggling braided thief.

"I'm a _liability_?" Duo asked in disbelief. "The Fuck's that s'posed to mean?!"

"Exactly what I said. You're a liability. Wu Fei won't let you go again and I don't think you're the type to share."

"This is not up to you!" Wu Fei snapped.

"Our duty is first to his Lordship and this city," Zechs said softly before shoving Duo in the direction of the doorway.

"You can't do this! I love him!" Duo cried, struggling and biting and kicking. Heero put two fingers to one of Duo's temples and whispered a soft word. The braided youth went limp in Zechs' hands.

"Please, don't," Wu Fei pleaded, dropping every thing even resembling command.

"We're sorry, your Lordlingship, but this must be done," Zechs said gently with an apologetic smile.

"No!" Wu Fei cried, throwing himself across the room. Heero held him back with little effort.

Wu Fei fell to his knees at Heero's feet, head bowed and silent tears flowing down his cheeks. Heero ran his fingers through the lordling's hair.

"Zechs and I will always welcome your company," he said softly, the insinuation behind the words obvious.

Wu Fei didn't reply as they dragged Duo away, but the instant they shut the door he sprang to his feet and threw on whatever clothes were within easy reach. He strapped his sword to his back and went to the door, turning the knob. He found, however, that the door wouldn't open.

"Damn…" he hissed.

It was mage-locked. He tried a few more times to push the door open with no success, then muttered a violent curse – street language learned from his lover. Wu Fei smiled suddenly, remembering something _else_ his lover had taught him.

In no time flat, he was out of his chambers.

He had nowhere near the talent Heero commanded, but he had enough to be able to search out the signature of the advisor's power.

"They're taking him to the dungeons…" he realised in a moment, and set of at a run in that direction. He didn't know what he was going to do when he caught them – he was no match for Heero. He'd have to wait until they locked Duo up and then set about freeing him somehow. The thought that they might not just be locking him up never crossed the lordling's mind. A short nod, and the plan was laid.

_Not that it's all that much of a plan,_ Wu Fei thought ruefully.

He was so lost in his thoughts that he almost didn't see the two men with Duo limp between them until it was too late. He pulled himself to a hurried, but silent halt.

"How can we do this?" Zechs lamented.

"It's our duty," Heero replied.

"And if duty stated you had to kill me, would you?" Zechs challenged, running an agitated hand through his blonde hair. Heero didn't say anything, but the look on his face told Zechs the heart-tearing truth.

"Gods…" Wu Fei murmured, even as Zechs turned hurt-filled eyes to Heero.

"You… you would?" he asked shakily, needing to hear the words to fully believe what he thought he was seeing.

"Yes… but only under the most severe of circumstances and if there was no other way… And… I would follow you," Heero said softly.

Zechs reached out to gently brush his hand over Heero's hair, tears welling in his ice-blue eyes.

"_That_ is one of the sweetest things you have ever said to me, Heero Yuy," he said softly, and Wu Fei wondered what sort of a relationship they must have.

Heero shifted uncomfortably.

"Well… I… uh…" he muttered, trying frantically to think of something else to say.

Zechs just smiled.

"Let's get this unpleasantness over with so we can get back to poor Wu Fei and his wipe his memory of this man."

Heero nodded and they continued on.

Wu Fei thought for a moment, then followed on the heels of the head slave and advisor-mage.

They got Duo to a cell and set him roughly on the pallet in the corner. The thief muttered and shifted, curling instinctively around his naked body in the cold stone room.

"Do it swiftly, lover. He is waking," Zechs murmured. 

Heero gave a curt nod and placed two fingers to each of Duo's temples, closing his prussian eyes in concentration.

The realisation of what they were going to do suddenly hit Wu Fei like a blow to the gut, making his breath hitch painfully in his throat. Fear and love gave him a power he never knew he could possess and he quickly tossed a strong magic shield over Duo.

Heero hissed and recoiled in pain, whirling to face Wu Fei who now stood, defiant, in the doorway. A ball of amethyst mage-fire floated easily over his right hand.

"Wu Fei?! But I mage-locked the door!" Heero cried in astonishment.

Wu Fei smirked.

"Nobles often hire mages to lock their treasure 'safely away'. What they don't realise is that a good thief knows the workings of a mage-lock – and knows a trick to undo it without the use of magic. Duo taught me…"

"Duo…?" Zechs asked, frowning.

"Duo…?" Heero echoed, but his brow was furrowed in an entirely different frown to that of his lover. His prussian eyes turned inwards, something in the name tugging at a far-off scrap of knowledge he'd almost forgotten.

Duo shifted and muttered under his breath, drawing Heero's attention back outward again, even as Wu Fei spoke.

"Nothing. It doesn't matter. Give Shinigami to me."

"No," Heero said. "No, we can't, Wu Fei. You _must_ see how impossible this is! Who is ever going to let you keep him? Sally? Your _father_? It's bad enough he's a _man_, but a thief as well? Please, Wu Fei, you _must_ forget him."

"I can't just _forget_ him, Heero. You of all people should know that," Wu Fei growled, eyes flicking to Zechs. 

"'Fei…?"

Duo's muted voice broke the tension strung taught between the other three men, and Wu Fei left the mage-fire to hover threateningly just above his own head, pushing past Zechs to get to his lover.

"Duo…?" his tongue slipped again and Heero's mind worried at the name. He should know it. He _should_!

"What's going on…? Why's it so cold…?"

"They brought you down the dungeons. But it's all right now. I'll take you out of here," Wu Fei assured him, smoothing a hand across the thief's brow.

"Duo…?" Heero murmured.

Duo flinched, turning away slightly and draping an arm across his eyes.

"No. Wu Fei, you said you wouldn't tell anyone!" he murmured painfully.

Zechs took pity and lifted his cloak off his own shoulders to lay it gently over Duo's naked body in an effort to stem his shivers, but it seemed they weren't borne of cold.

"It was an accident," Wu Fei replied. "I'm sorry. Please forgive me."

"Your family's name, Duo, what is it?" Heero asked sharply, stepping up behind Wu Fei.

"What difference does it make? Stop calling me that. My _name_ is _Shinigami_!"

"Leave him alone, Heero!" Wu Fei snapped, the mage-fire flaring alarmingly. "Haven't you already done enough? You were going to kill him, now you're firing questions at him? Go away, now, both of you, or _I'll_ kill _you_!"

Heero shook his head, laying a hand on Zechs' arm. The blonde bent a little as Heero leaned up to murmur something into his ear. Ice blue eyes widened in surprise and the slave blinked at the mage.

"Are you sure?"

"No, but I'm fairly certain. Find the book in the library and bring it back here. _Fast_. Preferably before the Lady Po and his Lordship return from the festivities."

Zechs nodded and hurried off as Heero turned back to Duo and Wu Fei, touching the latter's shoulder.

"Did he tell you his family's name, Wu Fei? Did he?"

"It's not my place to tell you! I've already said more than he wants me to!" Wu Fei growled and Duo smirked at Heero, his faculties apparently beginning to return, then stuck his tongue out.

Heero only arched a brow, which made Duo snicker and Wu Fei followed suit moments later. The mage rolled his eyes and pressed his fingers to his temples, feeling the pressure behind his eyes that threatened to burst into a stress headache. He did _not_ want to have to deal with this today – ever, if the truth be told.

Wu Fei bowed his head close to Duo's ear to murmur gently into it, and Heero watched the tender smile spread across the thief's face with detached sorrow. He was upset at what he had to do, true enough, but he couldn't afford to let it affect what needed to be done. He knew where his duty lay and it was with his Lord.

Duo lifted a hand to the back of Wu Fei's head, urging him down for a slow, easy kiss that screamed of possessive familiarity.

Heero shifted, feeling as though he were intruding, then forced himself to stillness. It wouldn't do for him to be going soft now. He opened his mouth to speak, but Zechs chose that moment to return, the requested book in hand. He passed it to Heero with a murmured word, causing prussian eyes to widen momentarily. The mage-advisor flipped quickly through the pages, scanning the flowing text quickly.

"I looked, Heero!" Zechs hissed, drawing the attention of Wu Fei and Duo. "It's _all_ right there. They never found him."

Heero either didn't hear him, or chose to ignore him, because he made no response of any kind.

"What's going on…?" It was Duo who asked, sitting up warily. "What's in that book?"

Zechs opened his mouth to speak, but Heero cut him off with a sharp movement of his hand and pulled him close by way of a fist of the front of his tunic.

"We _can't_ let this out, Zechs!"

"Why not?" the slave replied. "It solves every problem!"

"No!" Heero hissed, then remembered Wu Fei and Duo and dropped his voice, speaking in hushed, hurried tones with Zechs. "No, it makes them _worse_! Don't you see? This," the advisor waved the book. "Doesn't stop him being a _man_. How do you think his Lordship will react to Wu Fei being with a _man_?!"

Zechs matched Heero's low tones, eyes slipping once or twice to the confused pair across from him.

"I don't know, but… but what else are we supposed to do?"

"What we were going to do in the first place."

"Heero… Heero, can you really go through with that? Just think of who we'd be… what we'd be _doing_! We'd be killing off the last of an entire _bloodline_!"

"Zechs! Zechs, don't do this to me now. This changes _nothing_!"

"It changes _everything_, Heero! Everything!"

Duo and Wu Fei looked between the other two, then met each other's eyes. Neither had the slightest idea what advisor and head-slave were talking about. It all fell into place for Duo, however, when Zechs' voice became audible with one exasperated exclamation.

"He's the _last surviving Maxwell_!"

Duo gasped and shook his head frantically.

"No! I'm not! My name's Shinigami! _Shinigami_!" he cried, and turned his eyes away from the three pair staring at him in shock. "I'm not… I… I-I…"

"If he says that's who he is, then that's who he is," Heero stated firmly, looking significantly at Zechs.

"No, Heero, it's not. He's a Maxwell. The very _last_ Maxwell. The Maxwell holdings are rightfully his. The Maxwell _fortune_ is rightfully his! Don't you see, Heero? All the bickering and the argument over who that money and that _land_ should be given to would cease! It answers all those problems, if nothing else."

"But it only makes things more _complicated_ here!"

"Will you two just _shut up_?" Duo snarled. "It doesn't matter, because I'll never admit to being Duo Maxwell! You can't make me!"

"Can I make you…?" The question was soft, and three pair of eyes now slid to Wu Fei, whose own gaze was focused solely on his hands, folded in his lap.

"'Fei…?" Duo asked hesitantly, not certain he'd heard right.

"Can _I_ make you?" Wu Fei lifted dark eyes to his lover, more open and vulnerable than Duo had ever seen him.

"Wu… Wu Fei…?"

"If you really are _that_ Duo Maxwell, if you're the rightful heir to those holdings, then maybe… maybe I could get my father to accept you. I… Duo, I hated being away from you for all that time, I couldn't stand it. I… I love you. I don't want to pretend anymore. I don't want to make everyone think I care for Sally when I don't. I don't want to make everyone think I'm happy when I'm _not_! The _only_ time I'm happy is when I'm with you, and I hate living a lie. I don't want to lose you again. Can't you understand that?"

Duo stared at the lordling, speechless. It was very rare to hear such things from Wu Fei. It wasn't that he didn't care, it was just that he'd had it drilled into him for so long that emotions and attachments were a weakness in rulers that could be exploited for others' gain. But here, now, Wu Fei was laying his soul bare, and all for Duo.

"I… W-Wu Fei you… you don't know what you're asking for!"

"I'm willing to risk everything for you," Wu Fei said simply, and the question was implied – _Aren't you willing to risk everything for me…?_

Duo looked away, he couldn't stand to keep his gaze locked with Wu Fei's any longer. He took a shaky breath and he couldn't even think of anything to say. He was so confused. He wanted to do whatever Wu Fei asked of him, he loved the lordling _that_ _much_, but… it had been so long since Shinigami had been Duo Maxwell. He didn't know if he was done punishing himself yet.

"Wu Fei… I… I c-can't… I haven't… I haven't paid for what I did, yet."

"Duo…" Wu Fei said, then touched his face gently when he flinched at the name, drawing him around so he could meet his eyes. "_Duo_," he said a little more firmly. "You didn't do anything. None of what happened was your fault. How can you keep thinking that? You were just a boy – you didn't _make_ those things happen, that's just stupid, and I know you're not stupid."

Tears welled and began to trek slowly down Duo's cheeks, shining like quicksilver in the uncertain light. He shook his head a little, still trying to deny what Wu Fei said, but the lordling was right – he _wasn't_ stupid, and he could see the validity of his lover's words. Wu Fei said it hadn't been his fault. None of it had. And, he realised slowly, Wu Fei was right. He choked back a tearing sob and threw his arms around the lordling's neck, crying into his shoulder.

"Wu Fei, you can't-" Heero started, but a snapping gaze and the sizzle of power down his spine silenced him. In such an emotional state, Wu Fei's power was increased ten-fold, perhaps more, and Heero knew it.

"I can. I will," came the determined reply.

Zechs touched Heero's shoulder lightly.

"What can it hurt for him to try…?" he wondered, his husky voice soft.

"What can it hurt? What can it _hurt_?! The reputation of this land, His Lordship, the Lady Po, Wu Fei's _daughter_ and his as-yet-unborn second child, his rights as heir, his son – if he _has_ one – his son's right to inherit. There is virtually nothing it _can't_ hurt, Zechs!"

Zechs took a step back, taken aback by Heero's outburst. The advisor-mage rarely lost control of his composure. The slave hesitated a moment, then reached out to touch his lover's shoulder again.

"There's nothing you can do to stop him."

Heero snarled, angry with himself and Wu Fei and Zechs and especially, _especially_ Duo Maxwell. He should have just stayed away when he was given the chance! But Zechs was right. He was _right_ dammit. There was _nothing_ Heero could do to stop Wu Fei from doing what he intended.

"Duo," Wu Fei whispered after a few moments. "Come. We need to get you bathed and clothed again. You're frozen."

Duo hadn't realised it until Wu Fei pointed it out, but yes, he was frozen. Zechs' cloak provided little warmth when pitted against the icy dark of the cell they were in. He nodded against Wu Fei's shoulder and gave him a quick squeeze, then let go and drew the cloak about himself, standing slowly.

Wu Fei followed his lead, also getting to his feet, and he leaned towards him to murmur something in his ear, private and intimate.

Heero closed his eyes and rubbed the bridge of his nose.

"This isn't going to end well, Zechs. It truly isn't," he muttered.

Zechs said nothing.

* * *

"Wu Fei… 'Fei, maybe we shouldn't do this…" Duo murmured for about the hundredth time as they headed along the corridor leading to the main doors of the Great Hall. "I mean, for starters, I look like an idiot…"

"You do _not_ look like an idiot…" Wu Fei muttered, also for about the hundredth time.

Duo pulled a face, tugging at the gold brocade vest he wore. He hated it, but Wu Fei had insisted he wear it – along with the rest of the get up. He supposed Duo Maxwell, sole owner of all the Maxwell holdings and belongings, would wear this sort of thing, but he'd been Shinigami for so long, he wasn't used to it. He could dimly remember spending an hour every day being dressed when he was a boy, but he had never thought he'd be wearing these clothes again.

"Your father-"

"Shut up, Duo."

"But what if-"

"Shut up, Duo."

"They won't-"

"For the gods' sakes, Duo, shut _up_!"

Duo shut up, or at least, lowered himself to a disgruntled mutter. He didn't like this. Not one bit.

They stopped at the doors, and Duo could see the herald squinting at him, knowing he knew him, but unable to place his face. Duo said nothing to enlighten him, only watched silently as Wu Fei stepped forward to murmur under his breath to the man. It was amazing, really, how wide one herald's eyes could get, Duo reflected as Wu Fei ushered the man in the doors.

"I really don't think-" Duo started, but Wu Fei shook his head and drew the thief forward.

"Too late," he muttered as the herald's staff rang three times on the cool stone of the Great Hall.

Silence fell instantly over the people gathered there, all excited chatter about the celebrations of Sally's new baby stuttering to a halt. It was very rare for anyone to bother being announced anymore unless there was a visiting noble – and there wasn't. So who would the herald be announcing?

"His Lordlingship Wu Fei Chang, heir to the Chang holdings and…" The herald hesitated, stumbled over his words. "His… His Lordship…" He had to stop and clear his throat to start over. "His Lordship Duo Maxwell, Lord and owner of the Maxwell holdings." The herald bowed and there was a collective intake of breath.

Duo Maxwell? _Duo Maxwell_? But all the Maxwells were dead. Every single one had perished, everyone knew those tales. Wasn't there bitter feuding even now over who to give their lands to?

All eyes turned to the doors through which Wu Fei stepped, almost dragging a young man with familiarly long hair.

Quatre turned to Trowa, eyes wide as saucers, but the Captain of the Guard looked just as shocked as he was. What was Wu Fei trying to pull?!

Evidently, Wu Fei's father wondered the same thing, because he got to his feet, hands planted firmly on the table before him, and glared at his son and the slave behind him.

"What is the _meaning_ of this, Wu Fei?" he growled dangerously.

Wu Fei returned his father's look, standing tall and holding tight to Duo's hand.

"War and feuding has wracked the provinces surrounding the Maxwell holdings for too long now. No one knows to whom those lands should go. We have had the answer under our noses since Shinigami walked through the gates of this keep. He is the last surviving Maxwell! He lived through the massacre of his family and through a harsh, dangerous life on the streets. What justification have we to take what should, by rights, have been his since every single one of his relatives took their last breaths? We cannot-"

"This is ridiculous!" Wu Fei's mother spoke up, drawing a shocked look from the people in the hall. She rarely spoke out in front of the people. "All the Maxwells died. _All_ of them! What proof do you have that he isn't lying to you, Wu Fei?"

"He wouldn't tell us his name was Maxwell."

Wu Fei and Duo both turned to the doors where Heero and Zechs stood. It was Heero who had spoken and he took a step forward, holding the book he'd had down in the dungeons.

"In actual fact, he refused completely to reveal who he was, and it was only through an accidental revealing of his first name that _I_ worked out who he was. It's here. Right here."

Heero strode up the long table to place the book down before his Master, carefully running a finger down the list of names and conferring softly with him. Chang looked more and more upset with every word Heero spoke, and he seemed unwilling to accept what his advisor was telling him.

Duo looked in askance at Wu Fei, confusion written on his features. What was Heero playing at? Hadn't he been saying not five minutes earlier that this was a bad idea? Wu Fei looked just as confused as he was and the lordling shrugged slightly.

"He _is_ Duo Maxwell," Heero insisted finally. "I can _feel_ it!"

Wu Fei's father looked about ready to order Heero flogged, and Wu Fei took a step forward, opening his mouth to speak, but the Lord's hand lifted to still him.

"There is nothing to prove this… boy… is a Maxwell. I cannot have every slave stepping up claiming to a member of some long-dead family, Wu Fei. Cease this foolishness. Take your slave away, free him, I don't care, but do _not_ try to convince me he is more than what he is."

"There is a way to see…" Heero spoke up suddenly. "If Duo agrees, I can bring out his memories of what he saw back then. Prove he was there when the Maxwells were slaughtered…"

There was a long drawn-out silence during which Duo surreptitiously touched Wu Fei's hand, reassuring himself. Wu Fei smiled at him and he didn't feel so frightened at the prospect of facing his memories again.

Heero's eyes met those of his Lord for a long moment, before Chang finally nodded with a weary sigh, sitting back down in his chair. The mage-advisor turned and walked quietly over to Duo, indicating that he should sit down. Duo looked sceptical, but Heero murmured an assurance and, with a glance at Wu Fei, Duo sat. Heero moved around behind him, placing one hand against his neck, the other atop his head, both their eyes drifted slowly shut, and power thrummed in the air. A collective shudder through the hall after a time and every pair of eyes slid shut, Duo's memories playing across their minds.

Blood, death and pain. Monsters and horror. Terror, fear, fear, _fear_.

They watched through the eyes of a boy as his family was slaughtered and not one of them thought any longer that Duo wasn't the Maxwell Wu Fei and Heero claimed him to be.

"He _is_ who we say he is, father," Wu Fei murmured into the absolute silence.

Duo shuddered and gave a low gasp, covering his face with his hands. He took a few deep breaths, distraught from having lived those memories again. Wu Fei went to him, curling a hand over his shoulder and squeezing lightly.

"But more than that…" he murmured softly as Duo lifted his gaze to meet the lordling's. "He's my lover. The man I love…"

The silence, if possible, grew thicker.

Duo would have laughed at the look on Sally's face if he hadn't still been reeling from re-living those memories. She looked something like a fish, mouth opening and closing but no sound coming out, eyes unbelievably wide.

"You… He…" Chang managed, looking between the two and Duo thought he saw Heero tense in expectance of an explosion.

Quatre squeaked and Duo turned violet eyes to him, catching a tentative smile from the blonde. It was hard to tell with Trowa, but the thief though he might be happy for them too.

Wu Fei's father, however, certainly was not.

"What do you _mean_ you love him?! You can't love this… this… _slave_!"

"He is no slave, father, and even if he were… It wouldn't matter to me. I've loved him for some time now."

"But… but what about me?" Sally had evidently finally found the will to form words again, and she was on her feet, distraught. "Don't I mean anything to you?"

Wu Fei turned his eyes to her, looking genuinely sorry.

"I'm sorry Sally. I thank you," he said softly.

"I won't have it. You'll not ruin everything we've worked for with Sally's father," Chang hissed.

"It needn't affect you," Wu Fei murmured, coming upon a sudden idea. "Duo and I will leave here. We'll go to his holdings and rule there." Then his voice took on a regal quality. "I do hereby turn my heirship over to Sally Po and would have it known that whomsoever she chooses to marry will thereby inherit it. If the baby who rests now within her should be a son, he will, therefore, be her heir. If not, then my eldest daughter will take the title, and her husband, when she marries, shall then become Sally's heir."

Silence seemed a common thing in the Great Hall at the moment, and Wu Fei turned to Duo, murmuring a quiet reassurance in his ear. He smiled a little, and nodded to the lordling, still shaking slightly as he ran a hand through his chestnut hair.

There was nothing anyone could do. Wu Fei's father had the power to refute any command Wu Fei made, save that of heirship. It was law that once the heir was named, the only person who could change that was the heir himself, and not even the lord could naysay it.

"Wu Fei, you are being foolish in the extreme," his mother said softly, steel lining her voice. "You will stop this now."

"Mother, I have long since outgrown your commands. I am no longer a child," Wu Fei informed her lowly. "I tire of this. I have made my decision and nothing any of you can say will change that."

Wu Fei said no more, because he knew, without a doubt, he would never get either father or mother to accept what he had with Duo. At least not in the near future. Duo's lands were only a day's ride away, they were free to visit whenever they should wish, but he needed to get out. He couldn't stay here anymore.

He took Duo's hand, helped him out of the chair. Turning dark eyes to Heero, he smiled.

"Thank you," he said, and that was enough. The advisor-mage nodded his acknowledgement.

Duo paused by Quatre and Trowa and threw his arms around the blonde's neck.

"You take care," he demanded into the little slave's ear and Quatre nodded against his shoulder.

"I will. I'm happy for you, Duo. You take care too."

Duo smiled and drew away, nodding to Trowa before he turned back to Wu Fei.

"Let's go," he murmured, quietly surprised no one had tried to stop them yet.

Wu Fei's father seemed to be making a strange, strangled sort of sputtering noise, his mother was strangely silent. Sally was crying.

Duo felt faintly sorry for her, but he couldn't help feeling happy he had Wu Fei. He assumed they'd go back to Wu Fei's rooms, but the lordling had other ideas. He took Duo's hand and lead him down to the stables.

"I don't want to stay here any longer than I have to," he explained. "They'll only try to talk me out of this. And I don't know that I won't give into them."

Duo looked confused.

"But I thought-"

Wu Fei knew what Duo would say, so he cut him off softly.

"Yes, I do love you, but you have to remember that ever since I was a little boy I've been trained to be lord over these lands, and to fulfil my duty. Duty. That's all that mattered. And it's a hard habit to break; I might still fall back on it, despite the fact that I love you. I did once. I sent you away, and it was the worst mistake I've ever made. I was miserable. I don't want it to happen again, I just want to go and be with you."

Duo smiled and leaned forward to press a kiss to Wu Fei's lips.

"I understand. Let's go."

And they did. They took two horses and just… went, leaving behind everything they knew and depended on for each other and a patch of land no one had touched for years.

For some reason, it didn't matter. They didn't care what they may or may not find and they didn't care how uncertain their future was, because there was one certainty they could count on; that each loved the other and knew they were loved in return.

The horses' hooves beat rhythmically upon the ground, echoing their hearts, and they laughed for pure joy, free and in love.

Nothing else mattered.

~Fin~

Author's Notes: Yes, this is the end. There is no more. I'm ever so thankful that's done… I don't know why it was so hard to get out, but it was. Thanks for persevering with me through that mess. Next thing is "Blood-Wild" and a Final Fantasy VIII fic that has no name yet.

I'd like to thank everyone who reviewed. Believe it or not, it's reviews that keep me going, because I think, "I can't just drop this and let it lie how it is, because there's people reading it."

I have the most stunning urge to write a Cloud/Squall(Leon) fic based on Kingdom Hearts… We'll see how that pans.

Oh, I _really_ apologise for this sentence right here: "It was law that once the heir was named, the only person who could change that was the heir himself, and not even the lord could naysay it." It royally bites, but I couldn't find another way to word it.

**_Merry Christmas!_ **And in case I don't see you before, **_Happy New Year!_**


End file.
